EL DEMONIO Y EL DESTINO
by Dasu-kun
Summary: Fue un error, lo que currió fue un error. Por todo lo que amo... te salvaré. AU. (sí sí, cambié el título... otra vez)
1. Chapter 1

La lluvia cae como un mar enfurecido y los rayos iluminan momentáneamente todo el lugar. Las personas miran y no miran, hablan y permanecen calladas, lloran y tratan de sonreír.

_**6:00 a.m.**_

_**El sol comienza a asomar, ella bosteza y talla sus ojos, revisa el itinerario del día y se levanta de la cama. **_

_**Una pantalla aparece mientras toma una ducha - ¡ah! Lo siento, fate-chan- hayate se cubre la cara.**_

_**-No te preocupes, ¿hay nueva información?- pregunta dando la espalda mientras el agua de la regadera cae sobre su rostro. **_

_**-Jeje, antes de eso, buenos días – saluda mientras acomoda unos papeles en su escritorio– este fue el último reporte que signum y vita me enviaron – sonríe como siempre, sin embargo esa sonrisa se nota forzada.**_

_**Fate voltea un poco el rostro y la mira de reojo, su semblante es frio - ¿cuándo debo partir? – pregunta sin rodeos. **_

_**-No irás, esta vez no puedo permitir que vayas… ya tengo preparado un equipo de reconocimiento y… - **_

_**-Hayate, en toda tu unidad soy la más capacitada para este tipo de misiones y signum y vita están gravemente heridas- **_

_**-¿Cómo lo…? Yo no te dije eso- se talla la cabeza mientras se regaña mentalmente, siempre que se trate de sus wolkenritter ella se vuelve un libro abierto. **_

_**-Puedo saberlo con solo escucharte decir sus nombres- sonríe suavemente, sin cambiar su mirada fría. **_

_**-Si te informo de esto es precisamente porque te dije que te mantendría al tanto y porque no quiero que hagas tonterías como la última vez- le reprendió tomando una postura seria – como tu comandante te digo esto, "la energía mágica coincide en un 83.7%, los hallazgos de ADN apuntan a una compatibilidad de 91.64%" y por último… esto es lo que graft eisen y levantine grabaron del combate… **_

_**En la pantalla apareció un video, fate tocó la imagen y el video comenzó a reproducirse, lo que vio la dejó estupefacta. El agua cayendo de la regadera, hayate mirando atenta la reacción de fate y en la pantalla una clara invitación para la enforcer.**_

_-_¡Atención!- los soldados formados en fila escuchan atentos las indicaciones de su jefe de escuadrón – ¡preparen! – todos, en un movimiento bien sincronizado, cargan sus armas mágicas -¡apunten!- todos apuntan al cielo - ¡fuego!- el primer disparo al cielo, confundiéndose entre los rayos y truenos -¡fuego!- signum levanta la cara, sintiendo la lluvia chocar y refrescar su piel, mira con detenimiento el cielo que se cubre de enormes y oscuros nubarrones, mira los disparos mágicos en el cielo esparcirse como un montón de estrellas en expansión -¡fuego!- escucha la orden del jefe de escuadrón -¡fuego!- y cierra los ojos lentamente -¡fuego!-

_**7:13 a.m.**_

_**-Debo ir- se cubre con su bata de baño y sale a su cuarto. **_

_**-Ah no, claro que no, esta vez me encargaré personalmente, ya lo hablé con la orden y carim ha permitido liberar mi magia al menos para esta misión-**_

_**-Pero quieren que vaya yo- **_

_**-¡No me interesa lo que ese maldito loco quiera, es obvio que esto es solo una emboscada!-**_

_**-¿Y si no lo es?- pregunta encarando a la hayate de la pantalla, abotona todavía su camisa del uniforme de enforcer - ¿qué tal si esta vez sí es ella?- ahora ata el moño de su camisa – hayate, incluso si no es ella, incluso si es otro clon… por favor… - **_

_**-Lo siento, fate-chan, es verdad que es la primera vez que encontramos a un clon que coincida tanto con ella pero por eso mismo no puedo permitirme perderte también- hayate agachó la mirada – después de todo… fue mi culpa que ella…- **_

_**-¡Ella sigue con vida!- fate dijo en voz alta, terminando de ponerse el saco, su mirada mostraba la ira que ese tema le causaba – ella sigue con vida y me está esperando – **_

_**-Yo quiero salvarla tanto como tú – hayate seguía agachando la mirada – porque ustedes dos son mis mejores amigas… - **_

_**-Hayate…- fate agachó la mirada también – perdóname – apretó los puños, el plan sería hacer las cosas sin permiso, así parecía ser esta ocasión, otra vez. **_

_**-No, perdóname, fate-chan – fate escuchando esto volteó a ver la pantalla y estaba hayate con el tomo del viento bendito y su báculo, y ahora que lo notaba… hayate estaba en el cielo, ¿en qué momento había salido de las instalaciones? ¿dónde estaba? ¿qué se proponía hacer? – te prometo que la recuperaré, espera y verás- finalmente fate se dio cuenta, había una barrera mágica rodeando su departamento, una increíblemente potente barrera mágica que ni siquiera ella era capaz de romper.**_

_**-¡Hayate!- miró con enojo a la chica en la pantalla, entonces la pantalla se apagó - ¡Hayateeee! – y fate volvió a intentar comunicarse pero la línea de comunicación no respondía –¡HAYATEEEEEE! – se transformó en su modo zamber y utilizó diez cartuchos para realizar su ataque más poderoso, lo único que logró fue destruir su departamento, pero no hubo rasguño alguno a la barrera –¡MALDICION! – golpeó con fuerza lo que segundos atrás era un piso limpio - … nanoha… - comenzó a llorar llena de rabia al saber que no podía hacer nada… otra vez… **_

-Hoy estamos reunidos para… - las palabras del hombre vestido en negro y un libro pasan casi desapercibidas para toda la unidad.

-Ama…- sigmun aprieta sus puños, entonces siente a vita abrazarla por la cintura, la pequeña niña llora desconsoladamente, al igual que shamal y zafira. La líder de los wolkenritter frunce el ceño, ella también siente esa fuerte presión en su pecho, también siente ese deseo de regresar el tiempo y evitar todo lo que estuvo mal, también quiere llorar, también quiere morir…

_**-¡Ama hayate! ¡Amaaa!- Sigmun entró corriendo a la sala de operaciones, hayate estaba conectada a varios aparatos que le permitían vivir apenas - ¡que alguien me explique qué demonios le pasó! – gritó histérica al grupo de soldados que habían intentado detenerla en la entrada. **_

_**-Señor… ella… nosotros…- uno de sol soldados intentaba responder pero signum en ese momento se veía demasiado aterradora.**_

_**-¡HAYATEEEE! ¡HAYATEEEEE! – vita también entró, al igual que signum, vestida todavía con su bata del hospital, corrió y se eschó en la orilla de la cápsula de su ama, quien estaba "durmiendo" - ¡¿Quién le hizo esto?! – volteó a ver asesinamente a todos - ¡¿quién fue el maldito que le hizo esto a hayate?! – volvió a gritar, liberando a graft eisen. **_

_**-¡Ya cálmense las dos!- Shamal y zafira las detuvieron utilizando su magia de cadenas. **_

_**-¡PERO ES HAYATE!- vita seguía llorando desesperada.**_

_**-¿…quién hizo esto…? – sigmun preguntó ocultando sus ojos al punto del llanto.**_

_**Shamal y zafira quedaron en silencio, ellos sabían la respuesta pero, tanto como todo el personals que sabía de lo ocurrido mientras sigmun y vita se recuperaban inconscientes en esos cuatro días después de haber revisado aquel planeta vacío…, no se atrevían a decirlo.**_

_**Unos pasos se escucharon detrás de ellas -fue nanoha… - los ojos de ambas wolkenritter lo dijeron todo, eso era simplemente imposible… - perdónenme… por no haber llegado un poco más rápido… - fate estaba detrás de ellas, tenía el brazo derecho enyesado y caminaba con el apoyo de una muleta, también tenía vendado el cuello y una de sus piernas, en su cabeza había otra venda y por último uno de sus ojos estaba parchado. **_

_**-… ¿sobrevivirá?- preguntó vita sollozando, mirando al suel, apretando con fuerza su mandíbula, todo fue un error. **_

_**-Ella es fuerte y tiene a rein de su lado, no permitiremos que muera- fate se agachó con dificultad y acarició la cabeza de vita, las cadenas de shamal y zafira desaparecieron, en cuanto eso pasó ambos corrieron a abrazar a las dos que estaban todavía en recuperación. **_

_**-Signum, perdóname… no pude ayudarla – mientras signum se recargaba sobre el hombro de shamal dio un suave apretón a su mano, shamal le abrazó por fin capaz de llorar, desde lo ocurrido, decidió tomar las decisiones como líder, y como líder, en ningún momento se permitió llorar. **_

_**-No importa lo que tengamos que hacer, te prometo por mi vida que ella no morirá – zafira llevaba en sus brazos a vita, vita seguía llorando abrazando al alto familiar – esa fue nuestra promesa – siguió caminando llevando a vita a su camilla, en el mismo cuarto que signum. **_

-… en el camino de oscuridad siempre brillará una luz, como las estrellas del firmamento… - el hombre en negro sigue hablando.

_**8: 41 p.m.**_

_**-¿Hm?- poco a poco, casi imperceptiblemente la barrera que hayate había creado estaba comenzando a debilitarse, fate volvió a transformarse, buscó un punto débil y atacó con todas sus fuerzas, esta vez logró hacer una grieta, suficientemente grande para que ella pudiera pasar, lo malo de eso era… - ¡hayate!- comenzó a volar en dirección a la pista de aterrizaje, tomó una de las naves más veloces y sin permiso ni aviso partió. **_

_**Si había logrado atravesar la barrera de hayate solo significaba una cosa, hayate estaba en graves apuros, no solo eso, significaba que su vida peligraba. **_

_**-¡No te atrevas a morir!- utilizó un agujero dimensional, método que le había enseñado la misma hayate años atrás, y en cuestión de segundos estaba en el punto donde el poder mágico de hayate resonaba con más fuerza. **_

_**Llegó a un planeta inhabitado, lleno de volcanes en erupción. **_

_**Un potente rayo chocó con una de las alas de la nave, en seguía fate salió lista para contraatacar, lo que vio… **_

_**Alguien tenía a hayate encadenada de muñecas y tobillos, hayate sangraba gravemente de la cabeza, su barrier jacket estaba casi destrozada, las alas ya no volaban, escupía sangre y sonreía como si lo que ocurría le hiciera gracia, era algo que hayate encontraba patético –jeje… veo que ya llegaste, lo siento, fate-chan… parece que… tampoco – tragó saliva y tosió – ehm… tampoco podré cumplir esta promesa- miró de reojo a fate y le sonrió con lo último de fuerza que le quedaba. **_

_**-… …eaker… - aquella voz hizo eco en sus oídos y su corazón se exaltó, hayate estaba a punto de ser asesinada por nanoha. **_

- … no están solos aquellos que han perdido el camino de la luz… - el hombre sigue hablando.

_**EL DEMONIO Y EL DESTINO**_

_**(Fin de la primera parte)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**-A ver, las coordenadas son las correctas- hayate había llegado al planeta inhabitado, salió de la nave – oh! Llegué temprano a la cita, jaja, tomaré una pequeña siesta – se recostó encima de la nave y admiró el cielo de aquel planeta, era total oscuridad y las estrellas se veían tan cercanas, levantó su mano como queriendo alcanzarlas – nanoha-chan…- **_

-Arf-san… - lindy se agacha y abraza a la pequeña tsukaima que llora ya cansada e inmutable.

_**-Jujujuju así que el buró decidió enviar a su sirviente más peligroso – la voz de un hombre hizo que hayate se levantara súbitamente, volteó a ver la parte trasera de la pequeña nave – hola, pequeña, espero que mi trato con tus juguetes haya sido de tu agrado - el hombre se quitó la gran capa que cubría su rostro y sonrió de lado. **_

_**-Sí, sí, te lo agradezco – hayate comenzó a estirar sus brazos y hacer un poco de calentamiento - ellas estarán bien, unos días en las cámaras de recuperación y será como si nunca hubiera pasado – sonrió – así que… - miró a la silueta detrás del hombre – nanoha-chan, ha pasado tiempo – materializó su báculo y tomó posición de combate. **_

_**-Jujuju JAJAJAJAJA no cabe duda que eres la gran cosa- el hombre se quitó los anteojos – yo prefiero llamarla "demonio blanco" – la silueta voló al frente del hombre – después de todo así le llamaban en su unidad y en todas partes, es un nombre que le queda a la talla – frente a frente, hayate pudo ver a lo que parecía ser nanoha, tenía el traje blanco de siempre, tenía a rasing heart, pero en sus ojos se podía ver un vacío enorme, como si fuera un cuerpo sin alma, era un cuerpo guiado en la oscuridad. **_

-… con profunda pena en nuestros corazones… - el hombre sigue hablando.

_**-¿Por qué no vino mi querida fate? Esperaba poder tener una charla con ella – el hombre tomó asiento sobre una de las alas de la nave.**_

_**-Precisamente porque no quiero que vea esto- debajo de ellos, sobre el montón de volcanes, flotaban miles de cuerpos sin vida de lo que parecían ser clones, todos vestían un peculiar color blanco, ahora teñido con sangre. Todos destrozados, brazos y piernas por aquí y por allá, cabezas apenas reconocibles, perforaciones en los torsos y más – debería agradecer el gran esfuerzo que mis pequeñas hicieron para poder destruir todo tu ejército, si no fuera por ellas ahora mismo yo tendría que hacerlo- ya era hora de comenzar a pelear, sus ojos cambiaron a un azul más claro – jail scaglietti, en nombre de la TSAB estás bajo arresto por el asesinato injustificado de magos, robo de armamento y equipo médico militar, destrucción de planetas, y la operación clandestina de creación de magos artificiales y uso de cadáveres, personalmente – su cabello también había cambiado de color – me encargaré de agradecerte con creces el que la hayas traído de vuelta a la vida, soy fiel creyente de tu gran capacidad pero no sigo tus convicciones, lo mínimo que puedo hacer es agradecerte, así que… - su libro mágico se abrió.**_

_**-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA demonio blanco, juguemos un poco con ella – ordenó y en seguida nanoha comenzó a atacar. **_

_**-Diabolic – rasing heart se transformó en una potente arma.**_

_**-Hayate retrocedió de un gran salto y también comenzó a conjurar su ataque – Bloody –**_

_**-Buster – nanoha disparó una variación de su ataque divine buster.**_

_**-DAGGER!- Hayate también arrojó su ataque, confundida ante esa variación del divine buster de nanoha pero más peligrosa.**_

_**Apenas había podido esquivar el ataque; por su parte, nanoha fácilmente destruyó el de ella - ¿qué le hiciste? – preguntó al científico que sonreía victorioso.**_

_**-Solo la liberé de sus preocupaciones – se acercó a nanoha - ¿no es así, Takamachi-san? – dijo al oído de la mencionada, esta no respondió – jajajaja bien, demonio blanco dime ¿cuáles son las tres reglas de la supervivencia? – **_

_**Hayate seguía expectante, nanoha bajó su báculo y comenzó a hablar – la destrucción es necesaria cuando hay debilidad, la debilidad es una imperfección, la imperfección es humana- concluyó. **_

_**-¿Estás diciendo que planeas destruir toda la humanidad?- hayate volvió a centrar su atención en jail - ¿y qué hay de ti?-**_

_**-¿De mí? Jujuju cs… - rió siniestramente – YO SOY UN DIOS JAJAJAJAJAJAJA – ahora reía sínicamente. **_

_**-Swift… shooter – la voz de nanoha hizo que hayate regresara al campo de combate, el hombre estaba loco.**_

_**-¿Ahora el axel shooter?- apenas pudo protegerse con el **_**_panzerschild, al parecer todos los ataques de nanoha habían sido mejorados con una finalidad totalmente destructiva. _**

-Chrono… aquí está el té- amy sirvió una taza de té en el escritorio del almirante.

-Gracias- bebió un poco mientras leía un informe.

-¿No piensas ir?- preguntó un poco nerviosa.

-Me necesitan más aquí- continuó leyendo.

_**-De acuerdo, si eso quieres eso tendrás – levantó su báculo – ¡Diabolic EMISION!- en seguida una enorme esfera de energía oscura fue arrojada contra nanoha- ¡cuando era pequeña tuviste que derrotarme para que pudiéramos hablar, esta vez es mi turno!- la esfera cubrió por completo a la maga y al científico. **_

_**-¡Escúchame bien, no permitiré que hagas lo que se te plazca… otra vez!- su libro se abrió en una nueva hoja – ¡hice una promesa y por mi vida que la cumpliré!- volvió a levantar su báculo – RAGNA…- **_

_**-Flash impact, destruction- **_

_**-¿Eh?- apenas pudo reaccionar, cuando nanoha estaba detrás de ella, no tuvo tiempo de terminar el ragnarok –¡gya!- sintió el fuerte impacto en su espalda, un ataque directo y explosivo, el punto débil de hayate; fue arrojada varios metros lejos, quedando a pocos centímetros de caer sobre la lava – maldición… - se limpió la boca, tenía sangre. **_

_**-Estoy seguro que recuerdas lo que pasó hace cinco años, ella lo ha olvidado, no tiene ningún temor, es por eso que puede pelear así, si se lo digo, ella te puede borrar del mapa ahora mismo, pero tengo mejores planes para ti, ¿puedes imaginarlo? Poseer a las tres magas más poderosas de la historia, sería mi perfección- **_

_**-¿De qué estás hablando? Lo que pasó hace cinco años fue un error, fue mi error y he venido a arreglarlo, les prometí que les devolvería la paz- **_

_**-Pero fue gracias a ti que esta espléndida criatura ahora está en mi poder – con un movimiento de su mano, varias ataduras atraparon a hayate. **_

_**-Flash move- nanoha desapareció ante la vista de hayate.**_

_**-Bind break!- lo más rápido que pudo deshizo las ataduras - **__**Schwarze wirkung – fue un impacto directo, el Flash impact de nanoha contra su Schwawze wirkung, ambas salieron disparadas por la explosión, se detuvieron velozmente y volvieron a atacar, varias esferas del Axel shooter de nanoha seguían incansablemente a hayate y esta arrojaba infinidad de Bloody daggers.**_

_**-Oh, ahora que lo pienso, ¿cómo sabías que ella era la original? – preguntó scaglietti sonriendo, verlas pelear era divertido. **_

_**-¡Porque es mi amiga!- respondió arrojando a nanoha muy lejos de ahí, utilizando otra vez su schwarze wirkung. **_

_**-Esa no es una respuesta- **_

_**-Lo es para mí- otra página en el libro – ¡RAGNAROK! – la esfera de energía impactó contra su objetivo – y la voy a recuperar- **_

_**-Jajajaja pero ella ya está muerta, lo debes saber mejor que nadie-**_

_**-¡Sigue con vida!-**_

_**-¿Por qué sigues diciendo esa insolencia?-**_

_**-Jeh, porque hay una persona más insolente que yo, ¡y si ella dice que nanoha está con vida, no tengo por qué dudar de ella!- nanoha preparaba un ataque. **_

_**-**_ _**Photon lancer genocide shift!- **_

_**-Galaxy breaker…- **_

_**-¡Aaaaaaah!- antes de que el ataque impactara contra nanoha, hayate voló en picada y cubierta por una barrera mágica entró al rayo de luz de aquel temible ataque del demonio blanco, logró llegar hasta donde estaba la creadora y la golpeó directo en la cara. **_

_**El Galaxy breaker y el photon lancer chocaron, siendo este último absorbido en su totalidad –¡Despierta de una vez! – le gritó hayate, esperando que en algún lugar recóndito de aquello que alguna vez fuera nanoha existiera todavía un pequeño fragmento de ella – ¡si no lo haces fate-chan también morirá!- nuevamente la atacó, utilizó su atadura de cadenas y la arrojó contra scaglietti – ¡despierta o tendré que destruirte!- sobre ellos el mistilteinn comenzaba a formarse.**_

_**-Hayate… chan- cuando hayate escuchó su ataque dejó de crecer.**_

_**-… - pero permaneció a la defensiva.**_

_**-¿Hayate-chan?- luego de toda esa batalla, finalmente aquella entidad que alguna vez fue nanoha, por fin la miraba a los ojos. **_

_**-Nano… ¿eres tú?- preguntó dubitativa.**_

_**-¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó mirando alrededor,miró su traje de combate y sus ojos mostraron terror - ¡¿qué estoy haciendo?!- soltó a rasing heart que inmediatamente se transformó en la pequeña esfera.**_

_**-¡Nanoha! – hayate ya sin duda, disolvió su ataque y voló en dirección a su amiga.**_

_**-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA demonio blanco, acaba con ella JAJAJAJAJAJAJA- jail echo a reír todavía más fuerte, hayate se detuvo de golpe a escasos metros de su amiga. **_

_**Sus ojos volvieron a perder rastro de vida-Sí… amo - la respuesta de nanoha la tomó por sorpresa – Strike flame, excelion – el fuerte impacto destruyó casi por completo la barrier jacket de hayate. **_

_**-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA, ¿ves? Los humanos son imperfectos, las emociones los vuelven débiles, yo puedo liberarlos de todo eso JAJAJAJAJAJAJA, ¿en serio creíste que sería tan fácil salvar a mi más preciada adquisición?- **_

_**-Maldito… - comenzó a toser, sintiendo su cuello ser apretado por las manos de nanoha. **_

_**-¿Yo? Oh no, todo es gracias a ti, jujujuju gracias a ti ahora ella es mía, comandante yagami- **_

_**Nanoha la golpeó con su excelion buster y en la caída detuvo a hayate con sus ataduras en muñecas y tobillos, en ese momento llegó una nave la cual fue destruida por el rayo. **_

_**-Galaxy…- detrás de hayate, a unos metros, apareció fate con su barrier jacket en modo zamber, quien volteó y quedó atónita, hayate dijo unas cuantas palabras y finalmente nanoha atacó –breaker- **_

_-¿Cómo le diremos esto a sus padres?- preguntó amy, sentada junto al almirante, unas lágrimas resbalaron por su mejilla. _

**EL DEMONIO Y EL DESTINO**

**(Fin de la segunda parte)**


	3. Chapter 3

-Atención, entra en sesión el juicio del reo No. 3766239491, nombre jail scaglietti, se le acusa por perturbación de la paz a nivel dimensional, robo de armamento y equipo médico militar, creación clandestina de vida artificial, asesinato injustificado y experimentación con cadáveres de magos- en el pasillo del estrado camina jail, encadenado y fuertemente vigilado, sonríe de medio lado – como juez, almirante No. 7 de la TSAB, Chrono Harlaown, todos de pie – todos se ponen de pie, chrono sube al podio y da el pequeño golpe que indica el inicio de aquella dolorosa tarea, juzgar al terrorista más temido en todas las dimensiones.

-Nos volvemos a ver, niño- jail saluda burlonamente, chrono permanece firme – dime ¿cómo está mi hermosa creación?-

-El proyecto "fate" que se llevó a cabo trece años atrás, como resultado de este proyecto se logró la creación de la primera vida artificial, mejor conocida con el nombre de Fate testarossa, clon de la difunta hija de Precia testarossa, científico genio que, tras la pérdida, inició una serie de estudios clandestinos patrocinados por Jail scaglietti, mismos estudios que en poco tiempo él dirigiría después de la muerte de la mujer – un soldado lee el reporte.

-Jajaja debo admitir que si no fuera por esa mujer enloquecida yo no habría podido dar el primer paso, nadie quiere arriesgarse en este tipo de estudios así que no podía verme involucrado en ello, pero ella, llegó como una bendición, jajajajaja todo lo que hice fue dejarla leer mi diario de investigación, pueden leerlo si quieren, toda la teoría está ahí, infalible, impecable, y ella lo llevó todo a la práctica, soy espléndido, soy mejor que dios- jail se recarga contra el asiento y estira sus brazos – veamos qué tanto me puedes juzgar, hermanito mayor- mira malévolamente al muchacho.

_**-¡Hayate!- Fate se movió lo más rápido que pudo, todo pasó como en un flash.**_

_**Necesitó volar más rápido de lo que era capaz incluso al transformarse al modo Sonic y usar el Sonic move, llegando con hayate cambió su barrier jacket al modo **__**lightning**__** con lo que apenas y pudo salvar a hayate de aquel golpe mortal, en recompensa su brazo izquierdo quedó hecho un saco de huesos rotos debido a que recibió el fuerte impacto tras ver destruidos el defenser plus y el multiple defenser, su barrier jacket también sufrió severos daños toda la capa y armadura del brazo habían desaparecido en su totalidad, al menos seguían con vida –¡kh! – se quejó, apenas podía sostener a hayate con su otro brazo y a bardiche con la misma mano. **_

_**-Tch, fallamos… - jail se quitó los anteojos y los limpió con un pañuelo – ah… ya casi es hora de dormir ¿no crees?- guiñó un ojo a fate quien lo miró con desprecio y en seguida centró su atención en hayate, quien comenzaba a respirar agitadamente.**_

_**-Swift shooter – nanoha atacó sin permitir a fate decir palabra alguna, la rubia no tuvo de otra que volver a escapar con su Sonic move.**_

_**A bardiche no le quedaban muchos cartuchos, fate se regañaba mentalmente recordando que usó demasiados en su berrinche mientras estuvo encerrada en su departamento, ahora podía ver las consecuencias. Hayate tenía razón cuando decía que al tratarse de nanoha fate no podía realizar un buen trabajo, eso era algo que todos sabían… tratándose de nanoha, fate nunca se concentraba, todo era nanoha y nada más allá de eso – soy una tonta, ya entendí, por eso – miró a hayate que apenas podía mantenerse consciente, mirándola con una apenas notoria sonrisa pícara – debemos salir de aquí – echó un vistazo atrás y ahí estaba, nanoha las seguía de cerca, apuntándoles – necesito deshacerme de ella… - **_

_**-Flash move- en un parpadeo nanoha estaba obstruyendo el paso a fate y apuntaba con rasing heart - diabolic…- **_

_**Fate no podía detenerse así que decidió contraatacar – ¡BLITZ RUSH! – aprovechó la velocidad para proteger a hayate con una round shield y arrojarla lo más lejos que pudo, de un modo que fuera inalcanzable para scaglietti o para nanoha misma, ahora era el momento de contraatacar y salir con vida de esa -¡JET ZAMBER! – sería una locura si no funcionaba pero eso era necesario, cargó 9 cartuchos más y decidida y a toda velocidad se arrojó contra su demonio blanco.**_

_**-Emission- la potente luz iba en dirección a fate y fate iba con todo hacia ella – ¡Haken slash!- logró partir al rayo en dos y continuó su camino, rápidamente el rayo estaba regenerándose – ¡Ahora o nunca! ¡JET ZAMBER!- logró dar con el objetivo, algo que le dolió demasiado, no por los terribles golpes que había recibido de las esferas mágicas del Axel shooter que tenía preparado, no por su pierna herida ni su cabeza sangrando ni su ojo herido… ese momento era como una escena en cámara lenta, logró pasar de nanoha pero también le dolió demasiado haber cortado uno de sus brazos, la sangre del brazo de nanoha quedó impregnada en la cara de fate. **_

-Supones que tienes las pruebas necesarias pero yo creo que son conjeturas suyas, no importa cuántas veces digan que el culpable de todo esto sea yo, no importa cuántas veces lo diga yo mismo, no existen pruebas que puedan señalarme como el culpable ¿crees que es la primera vez? Oh, claro que no, un dios no comete errores- jail se pone de pie y camina en círculos, en verdad lo disfruta todo.

-Tráiganlos- chrono indica a un soldado, en poco tiempo shari y mari entran con tres dispositivos mágicos completamente dañados.

_**-¡Tenemos que irnos!- dijo agarrando a hayate con la única mano que podía mover, bardiche se transformó y guardó en su guante – ¡rápido rápido rápidooooo! – siguió volando como alma que lleva el diablo. **_

_**Detrás de ellas un enorme starlight breaker se estaba formando.**_

_**-Fate…chan…- hayate habló apenas audiblemente, su libro se abrió en aquella página.**_

_**-¡¿Qué crees que haces?! Si conjuras un hechizo más podrías morir!- seguía volando.**_

_**-Hm… pero ustedes están bajo… mi responsa- volvió a toser, comenzó a levantar su báculo al mismo tiempo que su cabello y sus ojos cambiaban una y otra vez de color, su poder mágico comenzaba a desaparecer.**_

_**-¡Hayate no lo hagas, puedo salvarte, podemos salvarnos pero no lo hagas!- por más que fate le pidió que no lo hiciera, hayate conjuró aquel hechizo para viajar entre dimensiones - ¡Te dije que no lo hagaaas!- cerró los ojos con fuerza intentando no llorar, atravesaron el agujero dimensional justo a tiempo, el starlight breaker estaba a punto de impactar y en ese momento el agujero se cerró, mismo momento en que hayate dejó de respirar y su barrier jacket desaparecía. **_

_**Fate ya no podía volar más, estaba al límite así que se dejó caer con hayate en su brazo, solo esperaba el momento en que golpeara con algo. **_

_**-¡Hayate-chan!- pudo escuchar la voz de shamal, tal era el poder de hayate que incluso con lo poco que le quedaba fue capaz de llevarlas de vuelta a casa –¡traigan una cápsula de recuperación, rápido!- solo escuchaba las voces que se comenzaban a perder, no podía sentir su cuerpo, con la vista demasiado nublada apenas pudo ver entre colores rojizos por la sangre, hayate estaba siendo transportada y ahora fate solo debía descansar.**_

_**-Perdóname- finalmente se desmayó. **_

Las flores comienzan a caer como una suave lluvia.

_**Dos días después 6:18 p.m. **_

_**-¡Hayate!- fate despertó levantándose de golpe, cosa que hizo que cayera de la cama y se retorciera de dolor – Kh… ¿dón… dónde estoy?- sintió que su brazo izquierdo no se podía mover, al verlo entendió por qué, estaba enyesado, en seguida una figura femenina le ayudó a levantarse.**_

_**-Por fin despertaste, fate-chan- era la voz de shamal, fate volteó a verla, su visión todavía era borrosa. **_

_**-¿Dónde está hayate?- preguntó sin miramentos. **_

_**-Hayate-chan… - shamal no supo qué decir – antes de eso, debemos arreglar esto- shamal comenzó a camiar los vendajes del cuerpo de fate, comenzando por la cabeza, siguiendo por el parche en el ojo y lo demás. **_

_**-¿Cuántos días… han pasado?- volvió a preguntar.**_

_**-Dos días- **_

_**-¿Y cómo están signum y vita?- **_

_**-Ellas están bien, ya están fuera de peligro- **_

_**-Shamal… tiens que decirme qué fue lo que pasó en aquel viaje de reconocimiento que hicieron-**_

_**-¿Hayate-chan no te lo dijo?-**_

_**-…-**_

_**-Zafira, trae el reporte que está en el escritorio de hayate-chan- llamó al tsukaima que estaba en su forma humana.**_

-Gh… hayate…- vita se deja caer siendo abrazada por shamal, las flores que lleva en la mano y que están un poco maltratadas eran las favoritas de su ama – … no te vayas… hayate… - sigue llorando.

-Fate… lo prometiste… - arf deja caer flores blancas una tras otra – esta primavera viajaríamos todos juntos – sonríe suavemente - ¿verdad que iremos?-

"_**En este planeta fueron encontradas más de mil cápsulas de las cuales un 84% estaban vacías y el resto seguían en funcionamiento, adjuntamos una imagen de lo que hemos visto, en las irregularidades también están los materiales utilizados, a persa de ser un poco rudimentarios han servido bastante bien para mantener en funcionamiento esta enorme fábrica y pasar desapercibidos, adjuntamos otra imagen del centro de mando; entre las anomalías mágicas percibidas se siente una fuerte presencia mágica, comparada únicamente con nuestra búsqueda, con este hallazgo creemos que la almirante Fate T. Harlaown tenía razón en su investigación. **_

_**El proyecto "fate" ha tonado un nuevo rumbo, ahora lo entendemos. El proyecto "demonio blanco" es el siguiente paso del anterior proyecto "fate". El sospechoso, jail scaglietti, ha dejado una advertencia, adjuntamos una unidad de almacenamiento con la información extraída de estos computadores. Ama hayate, ni tú ni fate deben acercarse a él. **_

_**Las fotografías adjuntas mostraban clones de nanoha todavía dentro de las cápsulas, la maquinaria utilizada que había sido robada de algún lugar militar, la unidad de almacenamiento que al ser abierta mostró todo lo que era el proyecto "demonio blanco".**_

_**-También… esto es lo que levantine y graft eisen grabaron de la expedición- shamal mostró una pantalla. **_

_**-Hey signum, ¿en serio crees que encontraremos algo aquí?- vita sobrevolaba el lugar, tenía a graft eisen recargado en su hombro. **_

_**-Nuestra ama dijo que debemos confiar en lo que testarossa dijo, ningún otro miembro del buró considera este lugar peligroso, ni siquiera lo consideran existente- signum observaba con levantin en su forma de arco, listo para ser disparado. **_

_**-Hum… me gustaría que fate tuviera razón, pero también me gustaría que no la tenga… - agachó la vista. **_

_**Una lluvia de esferas mágicas comenzó a atacarlas - ¡¿Qu-qué es esto?!- vita se cubrió al igual que signum. **_

_**-Diabolic… buster- la voz de nanoha en la grabación hizo que fate sintiera ganas de llorar. **_

_**-¡SIGNUM… EEESO ES IMPOSILE!- vita estaba atónita, inmóvil, asustada.**_

_**-¡VITA CUIDADOOO!- signum lanzó su flecha contra el inminente ataque y voló hacia la menor para protegerla en un abrazo antes de que ese ataque impactara contra ellas. **_

_**-¡GWAAA!- ambas gritadn de dolor ante el golpe y en segundos todo se volvió blanco en la pantalla, fate estaba sorprendida, nunca había visto que signum o vita fueran derotadas tan fácilmente. La pantalla volvió a transmitir imagen.**_

_**-Hola mi querida fate, tanto tiempo sin vernos, espero que la próxima vez nos visites, puedes invitar a tu amiga de la sección, serán bienvenidas a nuestra fiesta de té, ¿no es así, mi querida nanoha?- en la pantalla estaba jail acariciando el rostro de una nanoha que parecía ser un simple maniquí -espero que le guste nuestro regalo de benvenida a la comandante yagami, salúdala de mi parte, mi querida fate- nanoha dejó caer a signum y vita quienes estaban desmayadas y atadas con cadenas mágicas.**_

_**-¡Lo mataré!- volvió a levantarse de golpe haciendo que volviera a lastimar su cuerpo.**_

_**-Fate-chan, cálmate, por eso hayate-chan no quería que fueras, por favor entiende que todo esto es por tu bien- **_

_**-Una vez me recupere… juro que lo mataré- tomó asiento otra vez. **_

**EL DEMONIO Y EL DESTINO**

**(Fin de la tercera parte)**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Mid childa, cinco años atrás.**_

_**-Nee, hayate-chan, ¿estás segura que… ella… bueno… tú… sabes?- nanoha caminaba por el pasillo en dirección a la cafetería.**_

_**-Jajajaja ¿todavía sigues preocupada?- hayate caminaba al lado suyo – mira, ya hice planes, ¿puedes creerlo? ¡Hasta signum se apuntó!- **_

_**-Je… no sé si eso sea algo para animarme o preocuparme- **_

_**-Bueno, ella dijo que seguro con esto fate-chan dejará de estar tan distraída- puso su dedo índice en su mejilla. **_

_**-Nyahaha… - ella rio como si la estuvieran regañando -¿fate-chan le ha estado causando problemas?- **_

_**-Y bastantes- extendió sus brazos de forma infantil -el otro día dejó que una de esas máquinas autómatas pasara frente a ellas, ¡frente a ellas! Y todavía dejó que un establecimiento se incendiara, se estrelló contra un gran GRAN spot publicitario y todavía llega alegando que todo es culpa del enemigo, por favor, hasta zafira puede con ellos- suspiró - ¿ya ves que signum sí tiene toda la razón al enojarse?- **_

_**-E… eso me pone más nerviosa- **_

_**-¡Ay por favor, ya lo practicamos un montón de veces!- movió a nanoha por los hombros – lo peor que pueda pasar es que ya sea novia de yuuno-**_

_**-¡Ni en mis pesadillas! – llamas imaginarias, en la mente de hayate, aparecieron detrás de nanoha. **_

_**-¡Esa es mi nanoha!- **_

_**-¿… tu… nanoha?- la voz de cierta rubia las tomó por sorpresa, ambas chicas voltearon. Fate parecía que iba a llorar. **_

_**-Ah… jeje disculpen si molesto algo, e… yo… um… hayate, rein te está esperando en la cafetería, um… discúlpen- y echó a correr. **_

_**-¡NOOO, FATE-CHAN, ESTO NO ES LO QUE PARECE!- ambas castañas gritaron al punto amarillo que había salido por la ventana, así es, fate se transformó solo para escapar de la escena. **_

-Como primer prueba presentamos al dispositivo inteligente Bardiche assault- el soldado coloca al dispositivo en una cápsula donde comienza a emitir información, toda como datos en enormes cantidades, en segundos aparecen varias imágenes, grabaciones y archivos de texto.

_**-Me lleva - hayate estaba preocupada, al parecer fate había decidido entrenar con algunos reclutas, mismos que ahora estaban siendo atendidos por shamal, hayate se sobaba la cabeza, caminando en círculos alrededor de su escritorio, rein la seguía.**_

_**-¡No puede ser que se hagan llamar magos de combate, son patéticos! ¡Jajajaja, vamos, que se prepare el siguiente pelotón!- fate estaba bastante molesta.**_

_**-¡Vitaaaa!- hayate gritó. **_

_**-¿Qué? Estoy comiendo todavía- la niña entró comiendo un emparedado. **_

_**-Hazte cargo de esa molestia, por favor- señaló por la ventana que ya no estaba, porque cierta enforcer arrojó a uno de esos tantos reclutas directo a la ventana de la comandante y todo porque hayate se burló diciendo "y no sabes todo lo que hemos hecho en mi oficina"- ¡Aaaargh! Obviamente solo hacemos papeleo y platicamos de sus problemas amorosos, los cuales se llaman TÚ, maldita sea- abrió una envoltura de papas fritas y siguió viendo el espectáculo, como precaución colocó un escudo frente a su oficina, por si acaso. **_

_**-Ya voy- vita salió caminando como animalito escabulléndose de su cazador, rein la siguió en silencio. **_

-Los objetos encontrados en 47 planetas inhabitados, señalan que alguien ha estado realizando investigaciones clandestinas- fate aparecía presentando un informe en una reunión – cada planeta mostró las mismas características, las áreas que fueron utilizadas como laboratorios fueron incendiadas, por suerte pudimos encontrar tejido de algo vivo, la siguiente imagen es una especulación del origen de ese tejido – una imagen mostraba una forma animal – creemos que esto perteneció a un familiar artificial-

_**-¿Ya quieres calmarte? Hayate está muy molesta – vita la golpeó con su martillo – rein- **_

_**-Sí, vita-chan- en ese momento ambas se fusionaron. **_

_**-Y a mí qué me importa, si está tan molesta que vaya con su… - unas lágrimas comenzaron a salir. **_

_**-¿Con mi novia?- hayate le gritó desde su oficina, asomada por el enorme agujero, antes ventana. **_

_**-Aaarg, te patearé el… - fate se lanzó de un golpe en dirección a su comandante.**_

_**-Wowowo – signum apareció jalando la capa de fate en pleno vuelo, por efecto fate sintió el jalón que la hizo perder el equilibrio - lo siento, pero para allá no vas- signum comenzó a molestarla. Molestando: entiéndase que estaba diciéndole cosas falsas que hayate y nanoha hacían a solas. Fate gritaba y se retorcía de dolor. **_

_**-Em… vita-chan ¿de veras es fate-san? Su comportamiento me está asustando… - rein escondía su cara detrás del pequeño libro, vita solo miraba avergonzada, poco a poco fate iba perdiendo su respeto. **_

_**-Mejor que signum se encargue- guardó a graft eisen y dio media vuelta para desaparecer del lugar, un fuerte grito de agonía, por parte de fate, la asustó – rein…- **_

_**-¿S…sí, vita-chan?- rein también quería irse ya. **_

_**-Recuérdame no venir a trabajar mañana… - voló lejos del lugar.**_

_**-Ah, hayate-chan – nanoha entró a la oficina de la comandante – estuve pensando otra vez y me gustaría… - miró de reojo – me gustaría… - volvió a ver ahora sorprendida - ¡¿Pero qué pasó aquí?! - el gran agujero en la pared sería el tema del día. **_

-Nanoha…- yuuno mira a lo lejos, las personas poco a poco comienzan a retirarse. Bajo aquella lluvia, el descubrimiento más importante está siendo sepultado y sellado para siempre.

_**Era de noche cuando hayate recibió una llamada por parte del buró. Se le informaba que nanoha había sido encontrada en su habitación, agonizando de dolor, emanando una fuerte cantidad de energía mágica, al parecer no podía controlarlo. **_

_**En el camino le dijeron que fate tuvo que encerrarla en una barrera mágica por seguridad de los ciudadanos, fate había recibido algunas quemaduras leves. **_

_**-¡Nanoha-chan!- hayate entró a la habitación del hospital, ahí estaban fate y arf en pijama, abrazó a la castaña en cama. **_

_**-Nyahaha, hayate-chan perdona, te hice venir a estas horas de la noche – nanoha sonrió apenada.**_

_**-Ni lo menciones, estaba viendo películas restringidas- bromeó la comandante – ya en serio, ¿cómo te sientes?- apretó la mano de nanoha, fate volteó a otro lado un poco ruborizada y nerviosa.**_

_**-¿Hm, fate-chan, pasa algo?- preguntó nanoha sin saber lo que pasaba entre hayate y fate. **_

_**-N… nada, em… creo… creo que mejor las dejaré a solas para que puedan platicar- se puso de pie y salió del lugar.**_

_**-Fate, fate espera- arf la siguió. **_

_**-Hum… todavía sigue con eso- hayate movió la cabeza dando una negativa. **_

_**-¿Eso?- nanoha preguntó ladeando la cabeza.**_

_**-Jejeje, fate-san cree que nanoha-san y yo estamos saliendo ¿no es gracioso?- sonrió lo mejor que pudo. **_

_**-¡¿QUEEEE?!- nanoha la agarró por el cuello de su polo -¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! -**_

_**-¡Waaagh! ¡Nanoha, me lastimas!- hayate intentó quitar de su cuello las manos de su amiga. **_

_**- ¡Además, todo mundo sabe que babeas por rein-chan!- soltó a hayate. **_

_**-¡SHHHHHH! ¡TE VAN A ESCUCHAR Y ME VAN A ARRESTAR!- cubrió la boca de nanoha siguiendo el juego. **_

…

_**-Nee, hayate-chan…- nanoha miraba por la ventana, el sol comenzaba a asomar, estaba amaneciendo. **_

_**-Dime- Hayate miraba el techo y movía sus pies adelante y atrás, estaba sentada en la orilla de la cama. **_

_**-Soy una bomba de tiempo- **_

_**-Bueno, te llaman demonio blanco, así que bomba de tiempo puede ser el apodo de alguien más-**_

_**-Nyahaha, siempre haces que termine riéndome, gracias- **_

_**-Para eso somos las amigas- **_

_**-Necesito decirle a fate-chan mis verdaderos sentimientos- **_

_**-Entonces hay que hacerlo antes de que explotes, señorita demonioblancobombadetiempo-**_

_**-Nyahaha, hagámoslo el día de su cumpleaños, será dentro de dos meses ¿crees que sea un buen regalo?- **_

_**-¡Je! Puedes apostar que le fascinará- sonrió divertida. **_

_**-¡Síp!- nanoha se veía más animada. **_

…

_**-Entonces… ¿qué le está pasando a nanoha-chan?- preguntó a shamal, ya tenían los resultados de sus estudios realizados una semana atrás. **_

_**-Seré lo más resumida posible – entregó el paquete de hojas, hayate comenzó a leer, sus ojos parecían asustados – nanoha-chan es como un pequeño vaso intentando contener el océano entero dentro de ella- miró sus anillos – no es algo que podamos solucionar con magia de curación o alguna otra- **_

_**-Significa que le pasará lo que pasó con migo y el libro de la oscuridad?- miró a shamal como pidiéndole una mentira piadosa.**_

_**-Hayate-chan… - **_

_**-Debe haber una manera, yuuno debe poder encontrar una manera, es un comelibros después de todo- **_

_**-Yuuno-kun nos ayudó a realizar sus estudios, no hay… manera de arreglar esto- abrazó a su ama. **_

_**-¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda?- preguntó dejándose hacer por shamal, tal vez no podía llorar pero sí podía dejar que alguien más llorara por ella. Lágrimas de shamal cayeron sobre su hombro. **_

_**-Si logra controlar su magia, es decir… si no usa grandes cantidades de magia, su vida se podría prolongar tal vez dos o tres años, quizá hasta cuatro- acarciaba la cabeza de su ama. **_

_**-¿Cómo se lo voy a decir?-**_

-Admito que cometí algunos pequeños errores con mi primer experimento, pero después de eso, todo fue como mantequilla en un pan tostado, jajaja no sé si me entiendas-

_**-Como saben esas máquinas autómatas se vuelven cada día más fuertes, y gracias a la valiente participación de nuestra enforcer, Fate T. Harlaown, nos logramos hacer de algunos modelos recientes, mismos que están revisando en los laboratorios- hayate estaba reunida con su escuadrón. **_

_**-Pero fate-chan terminó muy mal herida- nanoha levantó la mano y opinó. **_

_**-Lo sé, le he dado permiso para que tome unas vacaciones comenzando mañana- la comandante le guiñó y la castaña de coleta se sonrojó, volviendo a su asiento de inmediato. **_

_**Al finalizar la reunión hayate y nanoha se quedaron a platicar – ¿qué te pareció mi poder de comandante?- dijo con orgullo, inflando sus mejillas. **_

_**-Nyahaha, eso es abuso de poder- comenzaron a caminar. **_

_**-¡Pero es conveniente para ti, tendrás a fate-chan toda para ti a partir de ya! – levantó el puño de la victoria – y podrán hacer esto y aquello- le sonrió pícaramente. **_

_**-…- nanoha se puso roja como un tomate – solo iré a cuidarla, nada más- **_

_**-Aja, ¿y si ella quiere hacer algo más? – **_

_**-No creo que fate-chan…- **_

_**-¡La primer derrota es suponer que ella no querrá!- le dio un golpe en el hombro. **_

_**-Es verdad, oh, cambiando de tema, escuché que signum-san y vita-chan irán a un planeta inhabitado por una de las investigaciones que fate-chan estaba llevando ¿crees que pueda ir? Quiero ayudar y últimamente no me dejas hacer grandes trabajos, solo uso a rasing heart para platicar de cosas- **_

_**-¿No querrás decir de FATE-CHAN?- sonrisa pícara.**_

_**-¡Lo digo en serio!- dio un coscorrón a su comandante. **_

**EL DEMONIO Y EL DESTINO**

**(Fin de la cuarta parte)**

**Notas de autor:**

Seamos honestos, me gustaba más **"el demonio y el destino"** pero no, ahí vamos de complacientes. ¿Quién me apoya con "el demonio y el destino"?

Listo, ya, me quejé.

Gracias lectores!

**Autor del mal. **


	5. Chapter 5

_**-¿Te importa si me llevo esto?- fate se pone de pie y agarra el reporte completo de la expedición de signum y vita.**_

_**-Adelante- shamal le permitió llevárselos. **_

-Mira, hermanito mayor, no es mi culpa que el buró siempre esté metiéndose en donde no le importa- se recargó frente a chrono.

_**Fate leyó y releyó el reporte, permaneció todo el tercer día encerrada en su departamento, entre lágrimas, maldiciones, desesperación y planeando el modo de destruir a aquel hombre. **_

_**Las grabaciones podían darle una idea de qué hacer. **_

_**-¿Cuántos planetas vamos con este?- pregunta vita preparando a graft eisen para atacar, están sobre una gran roca. **_

_**-En la lista que testarossa preparó hay 108, apenas llevamos 31- revisó su pantalla, en la mano tenía a levantin. El planeta estaba deshabitado, había demasiado viento y polvo.**_

_**-Hm… ¿y cuántos clones ya destruimos?- se preparó pasa saltar y volar. **_

_**-Si logramos deshacernos de estos… habrán sido 270- frente a ellas, volando en el cielo, estaban no más de veinte clones de nanoha, todos con mismo traje, todos con ojos dorados. **_

_**Fate veía la batalla en su pantalla y no podía evitar llorar, cerrar los ojos con fuerza cada vez que vita o signum destruían algún clon, fate no soportaba ver la imagen de aquella chica ser desfigurada una y otra y otra vez. **_

_**-Hahhh, zeee… - vita tragó saliva y se limpió un poco de sangre que caía por su mejilla – creí que eran pocas ¿de dónde salen tantas?- **_

_**-¡Vitaaa!- signum voló en dirección a la pelirroja pero tres clones de nanoha la interceptaron. **_

_**En ese momento vita se vio atacada por doce clones más, todos atacando al mismo tiempo, miles de Axel shooters comenzaron a romper su escudo. **_

…

_**La imagen se perdió, cuando volvió, la batalla ya había terminado, signum llevaba a vita en la espalda, vta estaba exhausta. **_

_**-Signum-**_

_**-¿Sí?-**_

_**-¿Crees que algún día termine?- **_

_**-Hallaremos la manera de solucionarlo-**_

…

_**La siguiente grabación era una necropsia realizada a uno de esos tantos clones. Fate sentía que quería vomitar, nunca creyó que al ser la imagen de nanoha, ella no sería capaz de presenciarlo. **_

_**El siguiente video:**_

_**-¡Signum, vita-chan, deben atacar su núcleo de enlace!- shamal les llamó por sus dispositivos.**_

_**-¡Pero esas cosa no tienen uno!- vita estaba protegiéndose dentro de su barrera **__**panzerhindernis.**_

_**-¡Sí lo tienen!- **_

_**-¡Entonces dinos dónde está!- signum peleaba cuerpo a cuerpo contra siete clones, utilizando el p**_**_urple _**_**lightning flash.**_

_**-¡Su núcleo de enlace está en su ojo izquierdo!- **_

_**-¡Así que sí tienen un punto débil, ya era hora!- vita preparó su **__**kometfliegen – ¡hey signum, hoy terminaremos esto rápido!- **_

_**-No bajes la guardia- signum preparó también su Sturmfalken**__** - ¿lista?-**_

_**-¡Sí!- respondió confiada.**_

_**-¡AHORA!- Ambas atacaron en el punto que shamal les informó.**_

_**-¡Funcionó!- vita voló a abrazar a signum quien suspiró aliviada. La misión terminó mejor ese día. **_

…

_-¡Lo tengo!- fate se ve emocionada al encontrar una pista en todo ese papeleo - ¿cómo pude olvidarlo? Si colocamos esto aquí y quitamos estas letras, movemos siete grados y después… - siguió moviendo una imagen tridimensional, bardiche había guardado un video de aquello, decisión propia. _

_-Santa cuna- dijo chrono, se hizo un gran silencio. _

_-Tch… es como su madre- scaglietti volvió a su asiento._

_-Es la reliquia que hallaste en aquel planeta, las coordenadas que la enforcer nos proporcionó sirvieron para dar con el primero error de tu siniestro plan- chrono movió su mano y el dispositivo se elevó, avanzando hacia él. _

_**-¡¿Por qué no está funcionando?!- Vita escapaba volando entre enormes riscos. **_

_**-¡Seguro son versiones mejoradas!- signum también escapaba.**_

_**-Shamal ¿ya encontraste algo?- preguntó la niña del martillo. **_

_**-Todavía no- shamal respondió por el dispositivo. **_

_**-Maldición- vita se detuvo de súbito- ¡entonces lo haremos como antes!- cargó todos los cartuchos, solo eran tres clones, pero con las mejoras que poseían eran tan buenos como nanoha cuando hacía calentamiento (eso era mucho ya). **_

_**-¡Vita!- Signum se detuvo y volvió por ella – no podemos enfrentarla así, necesitaremos una estrategia- **_

_**-Date prisa y planea algo, yo las detendré- sonrió de lado y se preparó, el primer clon arrojó Axel shooter, el segundo clon arrojó divine buster, el tercer clon… -**_

_**-¡No permitiré que conjures ese ataque!- se arrojó cubierta por su **__**Panzergeist, en seguida se vio envuelta por el divine buster era su turno de atacar, pasó de largo con los primeros dos clones, Axel shooters y divine busters podrían soportarlos pero no un Starlight breaker - ¡Signum mas te vale que estés lista! – gritó a su líder – ¡ZERSTÖRUNGSHAMMEEEEEEEER!- el golpe apenas pudo igualar a la cantidad de energía que el starlight breaker estaba acumulando. **_

_**La explosió fue tan estruendosa que por un momento el sonido se perdió, los clones seguían de pie, un poco aturdidos. **_

_**Se veía a signum conjurar algo y después de eso una brillante línea roja atravezó a los clones, cortándolos en mil pedazos, las llamas que se trazaban en esas líneas terminaron consumiéndolo todo.**_

_**Vita voló para atrapar a su líder, podía verse en su cara la gran sorpresa, signum se había sobreesforzado. **_

_**-Ese debe ser el nuevo ataque de signum, ahora entiendo por qué nunca lo usa… es muy peligroso- pensó fate, recordando que había un rumor sobre el ataque definitivo de signum, tan poderoso que podía compararse al plasma zamber de fate, pero muy parecido a su thunder rage. **_

-Bardiche assault, ahora rompo el sello que te mantenía encerrado, muéstranos lo que hallaste en el planeta no administrado … – dicho esto, chrono crea un círculo mágico en forma de anillo y este cubre al dispositivo, bardiche comienza a brillar, jail deja de sonreír.

_**Cuarto día 3:10 p.m.**_

_**Las grabaciones seguían, el siguiente planeta era… -¡¿QUÉEE…?!- fate se puso de pie estrepitosamente, los papeles que estaban en la mesa se cayeron, al igual que todo lo demás, tomando su muleta salió de su departamento, cuando llegó al edificio de shamal escuchó mucho ruido, siguió a las enfermeras y soldados. **_

_**-¡PERO ES HAYATE!-**_

_**-¿Quién hizo esto?- **_

_**Escuchó las voces de vita y signum, entró al cuarto al no escuchar respuesta, alguien tenía que decirles – fue nanoha… perdónenme… por no haber llegado un poco más rápido…- **_

_**Después de la terrible noticia, fate decidió preguntar en otro momento.**_

_**¿Qué tan rápido podía la vida quitarles todo lo que amaban? Hayate perdió a reinforce II y fate había perdido a nanoha, realmente no había ya por qué pelear, así que ¿por qué esforzarse? Simple, porque quería darle un fin a todo. No era porque hubiera alguna esperanza, la esperanza era para los débiles. **_

_**Eso era mentira, había visto a nanoha y había peleado con ella, la esperanza podía existir. **_

_**Día siguiente, consultorio de shamal.**_

_**-¿Qué hacían en la tierra?- preguntó fate.**_

-El último adiós para estas personas que siempre velaron por nosotros… - el hombre vuelve a hablar y cierra el libro.

-Ama… gracias- signum se arrodilla como el fiel caballero ante aquel montón de flores que cubren a su antigua ama. Shamal, zafira y vita le siguen, entre unas cuantas lágrimas.

_**Mid childa, cinco años atrás.**_

_**-Testarossa- signum se acercó a fate que salía del consultorio de shamal **_

_**-Signum- fate detuvo su andar, tenía la cabeza vendada y un curita en la mejilla. **_

–_**Te dije que te concentraras allá, esto te pasa por desobedecer a tus mayores- dio una palmada en el hombro de fate. **_

_**-No es tan grave como parece, es más, no sé por qué shamal insistió en cubrir este diminuto raspón de la cabeza- se quejó mostrándole a signum en diminuto raspón. **_

_**-Vaya que es diminuto, seguro tiene que ver con el plan de mi ama- dijo bajando la voz. **_

_**-¿Plan?- ambas comenzaron a caminar.**_

_**-Es para que dejes de estar tan distraída, te aseguro que será un remedio infalible- **_

_**-No estoy entendiendo- **_

_**-Mira- signum le entregó un papel a fate, conforme fate leía sus ojos se abrían más.**_

_**-¡A mí no me pasó algo tan grave! ¡Solo choqué con un… árbol…¿quién hizo este informe?!- preguntó arrojando el documento a signum.**_

_**-Ahhh – suspiró resignada a tener que convencer a fate de que aceptara las vacaciones que hayate le había dado para su "recuperación".**_

_**Mismo día 9:00 p.m.**_

_**Alguien toca la puerta del departamento de fate y fate va a abrir.**_

_**-Buenas noches fate-chan- lleva una maleta y una bolsa con comida. **_

_**-¿Na-nanoha?- parpadeó un par de veces - ¿q-qué haces aquí?- preguntó mientras nanoha pasaba como si estuviera en su casa.**_

_**-Nyahaha, vine a cuidarte ¿no es obvio?- le guiñó, fate se sonrojó y cerró la puerta.**_

_**-pero puedo cuidarme sola, no es necesario…- se detuvo al ver que nanoha hacía un mohín – de acuerdo, de acuerdo, gracias por quedarte a cuidarme- **_

_**-Síp, nee nee fate-chan, hoy prepararé la cena, ¿qué te gustaría cenar? ¿o prefieres antes tomar una ducha? O… - nanoha miró el piso un poco sonrojada.**_

_**En ese momento fate se voló la línea de su imaginación – a ti – respondió emocionada como niña con el regalo que siempre ha querido. **_

_**-¿Qué dijiste, fate-chan?- nanoha la miró entre ruborizada y un "perdón, repite lo que acabas de decir".**_

_**-Fate se percató de lo que dijo – ¡ah! No… no… yo… e… me refería a… e… a ti ¿qué… te gustará cenar?- preguntó con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, nanoha seguro se habría dado cuenta. **_

_**-Jeje fate-chan es linda cuando está nerviosa- se fue a la cocina, fate se dejó caer en el sofá, al parcer nanoha no lo había notado – por cierto fate-chan- se asomó.**_

_**-Dime- **_

_**-Dormiremos en la misma cama, será como una pijamada – volvió a la cocina, fate abrió los ojos como platos – nyahaha, tal vez como un matrimonio nyahaha – fate se sonrojó, se levantó y fue corriendo a su cuarto a esconder todas las fotos de nanoha que adornaban su pared, tendió la cama y levantó todo lo que no debiera estar ahí.**_

_**Nanoha estaba siguiendo órdenes de hayate, jugando con esos comentarios, sonreía y sentía su corazón latir a gran velocidad, a como diera lugar, le diría a fate lo importante que era para ella. **_

…

_**-Así quedará nuestro equipo para la siguiente expedición- hayate explicaba a sus soldados – como jefe dejaré a cargo a signum, de apoyo estará vita, nanoha-chan estará como invitada especial- **_

_**-¿Qué es eso de invitada especial?- nanoha se quejó.**_

_**-No vas a ir a hacer destrozos con tu starlight breaker –**_

_**-No voy a hacer destrozos, además ya me bloquearon todo mi poder mágico por tu culpa- **_

_**-¿Mi culpa? ¿de qué hablas?-**_

_**-La orden dijo que soy peligrosa así que solo puedo usar un 30% de mi poder- **_

_**-¡¿TANTO?!- se quejó hayate. **_

_**-Creo que por hoy dejaremos la reunión así- rein se disculpó y todos los demás se pusieron de pie, al final solo nanoha y hayate se quedaron discutiendo.**_

_**-Rein- signum caminaba rumbo a la cafetería, rein iba en su hombro. **_

_**-¿Sí, signum-san?- **_

_**-¿Pudiste decirle a hayate?- miró de reojo a la pequeña entidad mágica, notó que rein estaba sonrojada.**_

_**-Sí jejeje- sonrió tiernamente.**_

_**-¿Y?-**_

_**-Mi ama hayate dijo… que estoy muy pequeña todavía… - **_

_**-¡¿Queeeeee?!- vita y shamal exclamaron detrás de ellas.**_

_**-¿Q-que cóm… en qué momento? ¿De dónde salieron?- preguntó rein volando. **_

_**-¿Hayate te rechazó?- vita corrió a agrazar a rein.**_

_**-Pero estaba segura que rein-chan era correspondida- shamal caminó a la par con signum. **_

_**-Lo mismo digo, es etraño que nuestra ama sea tan respetuosa- zafira entró en escena.**_

_**-¿Tú también lo sabías?- rein infló sus mejillas – moooou esto parece una conspiración- **_

_**-Jajaja, no creo que hayate-chan te haya rechazado, solo creo que no quiere lastimarte- finalmente signum habló y hasta se rió.**_

_**-¡Woa! Te estás riendo- vita se sorprendió. **_

_**-Creeme, rein, la ama hayate solo quiere cuidarte- **_

_**-¿De qué?- preguntó inocentemente. **_

_**Todos desviaron la mirada.**_

_**-¿Por qué rechazaste a rein-chan? se esforzó mucho – nanoha miraba la declaración de rein que hayate había grabado en secreto con su dispositivo, realmente era una escena tierna. **_

_**-Nanoha-chan no la rechacé, cuando dije "todavía estás muy pequeña" fue porque… ¡SENTÍ GANAS DE COMÉRMELA!- dijo en un mar de lágrimas – pero no la rechacé- le guiñó. **_

_**-Si es así creo que deberías decírselo, porque claramente parece un rechazo- **_

_**-¡¿En serio?! ¡Entonces ahora regreso!-se fue corriendo, dejando a nanoha sola.**_

_**Antes de llegar al departamento-ahora es mi turno- se dio ánimos antes de entrar.**_

**EL DEMONIO Y EL DESTINO**

**(Fin de la quinta parte)**

**Notas de autor:**

¡JA! ¡En tu cara!

Gracias lectores que dieron su opinión con respecto al título, muchas gracias.

Podremos volver al título original, hagamos fiesta.

Me siento en paz.

GRACIAS LECTORES!

**Autor del mal. **


	6. Chapter 6

_**Las graves heridas fueron olvidadas por completo -¡Nanoha!- fate abrazó a aquel demonio blanco en llanto, volaban sobre un planeta que explotaría en cualquier momento. **_

_**-Fate-chan…- en un hilo de voz pronunció el nombre que esa persona, agarraba con fuerza a rasing heart – fate-chan lo siento- sus ojos mostraban el gran miedo que sentía, no podía dejar de ver hacia la nada, realmente era contra su voluntad. **_

_**-Shhh- fate acarició su cabeza – eso ya no importa- se separó un poco para poder mirarla a los ojos y sonreírle gentilmente – porque nada ni nadie nos volverá a separar – besó su frente – esta vez podremos cumplir nuestra promesa – besó su nariz – nanoha – juntó su frente con la de ella y cerró los ojos sonriendo con una inmensa paz – te amo- al escuchar esto nanoha echó a llorar todavía más.**_

_**No le importó en absoluto que nanoha haya atravesado su abdomen con rasing heart, tampoco le importaba que aquel planeta estuviera a punto de explotar, por fin estaba con la persona que amaba, todo lo que amaba estaba ahí, en ese momento, en ese lugar y si debía morir por ella…**_

_**-Jeh, así que… hasta aquí llegamos – hayate se preparó con su báculo, por fin había logrado juntar todo el poder mágico suficiente para detener aquella catástrofe que amenazaba con causar un caos dimensional – nee, nanoha-chan, fate-chan- les gritó como de costumbre – deberíamos visitar a arisa-chan y zuzuka-chan y hacer un picnic ¿qué dicen? – les guiñó. **_

_**-Sí, es una fabulosa idea – nanoha sonrió con calma recargándose en el hombro de fate – ¿verdad fate-chan?- cerró los ojos un poco sonrojada.**_

_**-Sí, nanoha – fate la abrazó con mucho amor y recargó su cabeza contra la otra, cerró los ojos y se preparó para lo que venía – hayate- llamó a su otra amiga.**_

_**-¿Sí?- hayate detuvo su brazo, estaba a punto de terminar.**_

_**-Gracias por todo- ahora era hayate quien peleaba por no llorar, fate decía las peores cosas en los peores momentos. **_

_**-Jeje, tonta, si fue mi culpa que esto pasara- agachó la mirada dejando unas lágrimas resbalar por sus mejillas, después recuperó su postura y con lágrimas en los ojos y firmeza en su decisión - ¡AHORAAA!- **_

Bardiche: Bardiche assault, dispositivo mágico creado para servir a las órdenes de mi señor fate testarossa después Harlaown. Los datos recopilados desde mi creación hasta el día de su muerte, señor –dirigiéndose a chrono – mi señor actuó por voluntad propia, el ser humano es corrompido por los deseos y ambiciones fácilmente, pero mi señor siempre tuvo fuerza de voluntad, no obstante toda fuerza puede llegar a sublevarse. Durante los años que mi señor estuvo en aquel planeta no administrado o como sus habitantes le llaman "tierra", mi señor convivió con una existencia artificial.

_**Mid childa, cinco años atrás. **_

_**-Fate-chan ya regresé- nanoha entra al departamento. **_

_**-Bienvenida- fate se asoma y sonríe. **_

_**-¿Eeeh? ¿estabas jugando?- se asoma a la sala y ve un control y el juego en pause. **_

_**-Jeje, es que estoy un poco aburrida ¿quieres jugar?- **_

_**-Pero esos juegos me cuestan trabajo- toma asiento.**_

_**-No te preocupes, es fin de semana así que podemos develarnos- prepara el mando para el player 2. **_

_**-Hayateeee- rein da pequeños golpes en la espalda de su ama.**_

_**-¿Por qué estas enojada?- pregunta vita sentada ya para cenar. **_

_**-Es su culpa – infla sus mejillas – dijo que hoy me llevaría al zoológico pero después hizo planes de trabajar hasta noche- cruzó los brazos y se sentó sobre la mesa, frente a vita – no es justo que cambie nuestra cita, debió avisarme- **_

_**-Oye hayate, rein está llorando- vita se recarga sobre la mesa y mira a su ama sonriendo. **_

_**-Lo siento rein, pero era algo muy importante, además ya te dije que mañana iremos- hayate prepara la cena, los demás han salido a comprar víveres y enviar documentos importantes a otros cuarteles. **_

_**-Pero ya será mañana…- dijo sin muchos ánimos – hoy era un día especial- **_

_**-¿Por qué?- preguntó vita. **_

_**-¡Porque hoy tendrían una función de animales acuáticos! – rein comenzó a volar por la cocina – ¡y sería como la cita perfecta!- **_

_**-Porque a rein le encantan los animales acuáticos- hayate pone la comida en la mesa y le sonríe a su pequeña. **_

_**-¡Exacto!- rein se acerca y ahora da golpes en la frente de hayate.**_

_**-Ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch, ocuh – hayate sigue sonriendo divertida, vita también se ríe. **_

_**-Ya llegamos- entran los demás wolkenritter y ven la escena. **_

_**-Ah, bienvenidos, solo faltaban ustedes para que pudiéramos cenar, laven sus manos y dense prisa porque hoy saldré a pasear con rein- le guiña a la pequeña que sigue golpeando su frente. **_

_**-¿Una cita de noche?- signum se quita el abrigo – rein, si sientes que estás en peligro no dudes en llamarnos, en seguida iremos a salvarte- **_

_**-Jajaja signum te preocupas mucho- shamal también guarda su abrigo. **_

_**-Si se trata de la ama creo que todo es posible – zafira se acuesta frente al sofá. **_

_**-¿Pero si voy con hayate-chan no creo que haya algún peligro o sí?- rein mira a las mayores.**_

_**Silencio total. Rein va a lavar sus manos y en ese momento hayate aprovecha – ¡les juro que no haré cosas extrañas! Chicos tengo mis estándares, y ella es todavía muy MUY pequeña para… - **_

_**-A ver- signun pone sus dedos en la sien – usted tampoco es muy grande que digamos- **_

_**-¡Hey!- se queja y todos echan a reír. **_

Todos en el estrado se ponen de pie, chrono cierra los ojos como deseando que solo sea un mal sueño, resignado a esa verdad.

_**-Eh… ah… fate-chan… lo siento- nanoha está sobre la rubia, por un descuido mientras la castaña limpiaba un estante alto, resbaló y fate la salvó de caer, ahora fate está en el piso y nanoha sobre ella, muy sonrojada.**_

_**-Descuida, ¿no te lastimaste?- sonríe como siempre y nanoha no puede dejar de ver sus labios. **_

_**-S…sí, ¡no no! Eees decir, no- se levanta y ayuda a la otra a levantarse - ¿no te lastimaste, fate-chan?- la mira de reojo, avergonzada.**_

_**-Nop, ni un rasguño- **_

_**-Mentirosa ¬¬ - nanoha le presiona el hombro y fate se cae por el dolor – Sí te lastimaste, no es que seas invencible, fate-chan- **_

_**-Jajaja pero si es para ti, puedo serlo, nanoha – la abraza. **_

_**-…- nanoha se queda hecha piedra y roja como un tomate.**_

_**-¿Te molesta… que te diga esto?- fate pregunta en su oído.**_

_**-N… no- nanoha está a punto de abrazarla. **_

_**-Nanoha ¡ah! ¡lo-lo losiento!- una pantalla aparece y es yuuno quien se cubre la cara al ver la escena, nanoha y fate se separan rápido. **_

_**-Hola, yuuno-kun- saludan – buenas noches- **_

_**-Jejeje… veo que ya está todo bien, se limpia el sudor de la frente, no notando que fate tiene cara de interrogación y que nanoha lo mira asesinamente – lamento que sea a estas horas pero ¿podrías venir a la biblioteca?- **_

_**-¿Eeeh? Pero íbamos a cenar- se queja la castaña. **_

_**-Lo siento, necesito hacer algunas cosas con rasin heart – se disculpa sonriendo apenado.**_

_**-Está bien, bardiche y yo las llevamos, así será más rápido- fate se ofrece tomando la mano de nanoha. **_

_**-¡Eso estaría bien, gracias fate!- yuno sonríe – entonces los esperaré aquí- la pantalla se cierra.**_

_**-Nyahaha, fate-chan, rasing heart y yo podemos ir solas- nanoha sonríe nerviosa. **_

_**-Está bien, llevo casi dos semanas encerrada y sin hacer algo más que jugar y estar contigo- **_

_**-¿No te gusta estar conmigo?- pregunta nanoha agachando la cabeza.**_

_**-¡No, no es eso! Es solo que… me – se rasca la mejilla y sonríe bobamente – me encanta estar contigo – ahora mira a su amiga a los ojos – pero por eso no debes descuidar a tus demás amigos – **_

_**-Nyahahaha fate-chan – la abraza – por eso te quiero mucho – toma su mano y la lleva a la ventana – entonces andando, mientras más pronto lleguemos podremos regresar para cenar- **_

_**Fate se transformó y la cargó en brazos – entonces sujétate bien – dicho esto nanoha la abrazó por el cuello, tal vez no lo sabían porque estaban nerviosas pero ambas sonreían llenas de felicidad, ese pequeño contacto podía hacer que sus corazones latieran tan fuerte. **_

_**-Yuuno- chrono tomaba té, al lado suyo estaba amy sirviendo rebanadas de pastel – lo que estás diciendo es un poco… no tiene sentido- **_

_**-Lo sé, por eso necesito a rasing heart- yuuno revisaba más y más libros, frente a los tres, las pantallas mostraban datos antiguos y un sinfín de problemas por venir. **_

Bardiche: la santa cuna fue hallada en el planeta tierra, mi señor logró encontrar las coordenadas pero no llegó a saber a qué planeta pertenecían. Usted, señor – dirigiéndose a chrono – fue quien descifró esas coordenadas – jail sonríe de lado y pasa su mano por su cabello – usted, señor, selló mi información por seguridad de aquella existencia artificial. Mi señor supo de ello gracias a la información que la comandante yagami le proporcionó, mi señor no deseaba causar el mal, mi señor se volvió humano – dirigiéndose a jail – mi señor falló como proyecto pero mi señor también destruyó los planes de su creador, mi señor me pidió que entregara esto- el dispositivo expulsa de su cuerpo una pequeña pieza, jail se levanta estrepitosamente.

_**Mid childa, tres años atrás.**_

_**En una sala se encontraban chrono, amy, hayate y yuuno. Durante esos días hayate le había pedido a fate que le prestaba su dispositivo, todo para fines de mejorar su sistema, al menos eso era lo que le dijo a fate. **_

_**-Bardiche, por favor, muéstranos la información que le enseñaste a hayate- **_

_**Bardiche: sí señor – en seguida aparecieron datos y coordenadas, todos quedaron sorprendidos – durante las expediciones encubierto pude recopilar esta información, mi señor no tiene conocimiento de ello. **_

_**-Entonces lo que yuuno sugirió hace dos años es verdad después de todo- chrono miró a su amigo.**_

_**-¿Entonces… todavía podemos encontrarla? – hayate cruzó sus brazos, se veía molesta.**_

_**-Si la encuentran… no creo que sea algo para celebrar… - yuuno agachó la mirada y apretó sus puños – lo mejor es… asumir que…-**_

_**-Debe haber una manera- amy habló – la solución a veces está en el principio, ¿no? ¿por qué no… obligarlo a que coopere?- **_

_**-AMY- chrono levantó la voz haciendo que amy dejara de hablar – no puedes dejar que tus emociones te nublen la mente – se levantó y caminó al frente, quedando frente a bardiche – bardiche assault, en este momento sello tu información, seguirás investigando sin que fate se dé cuenta, cualquier nuevo hallazgo lo harás saber a tu comandante, nadie más debe saber de esto – un anillo mágico rodeó al dispositivo – bardiche assault, hasta que sea necesario, debes encontrar una prueba que demuestre lo que hoy nos has dicho- el anillo mágico desapareció.**_

_**-…- hayate tomó a bardiche y lo guardó en su bolsillo. **_

_**-Comandante- chrono se dirigió a ella – tomaste la decisión correcta, siempre lo haces, sigue así por favor- **_

_**-… eso fue un error- hayate se levantó al igual que los demás.**_

_**-No es un error si has podido salvar millones de vidas- yuuno intentó animarla.**_

_**-… - **_

_**-Esta es una orden de prioridad máxima, envíen el comunicado a todas las estaciones, nanoha takamachi debe ser hallada y destruida- con esa sentencia finalizó la reunión. **_

Bardiche: Mi señor lo sabía, por eso mi señor tomo decisiones tan riesgosas, aquella existencia artificial creada con la tecnología de la santa cuna, el cuerpo mágico más poderoso en todas las dimensiones y en todos los tiempos existente, con problemas para controlar la magia albergada y el desconocimiento de su verdadero origen sería un gran problema si llegaba a caer en manos equivocadas. Mi señor debía destruir a la existencia artificial que respondía a nombre de Nanoha Takamachi. Bardiche assault, dispositivo mágico creado para servir a las órdenes de mi señor fate testarossa después Harlaown. Mi trabajo ha terminado, buenas noches, señor.

El dispositivo comienza a desintegrarse.

-Gracias… bardiche- chrono mira fijamente a jail.

**EL DEMONIO Y EL DESTINO**

**(Fin de la sexta parte)**


	7. Chapter 7

-Cs… jujuju- jail ladea la cabeza y mira a rasing heart.

_**Mid childa, cinco años atrás.**_

_**-¿Entonces podrías dejarme a rasing heart por unos días?- **_

_**-Nyahaha bueno, yuuko-kun fue quien me la entregó así que claro, no hay problema, ¿verdad, rasing heart?-**_

_**-¡Graciaaaas!- a punto de abrazarla siente a bardiche en su **__**Haken form**__** rodear su cuello – eh… a…ja…ja… gracias- cambia de acción y agradece con una reverencia, fate lo mira amenazadoramente.**_

_**-Entonces fate-chan y yo nos vamos- se despiden de todos.**_

_**-Hey fate-chan- amy le llama.**_

_**-¿Hm?- fate voltea. **_

_**-¡Suerte!- levanta sus pulgares. **_

_**Nanoha se sonroja y fate dice que sí aunque no sabe a qué.**_

-Estoy seguro que sabes qué es esto- chrono muestra la pieza a jail, jail desvía la mirada.

-Seguro tú lo sabes mejor que yo- jail le retó con la mirada.

_**Tierra, tres años atrás.**_

_**Bardiche está en unas ruinas en lo más profundo del océano, escapó de fate gracias a una falsa órden de hayate, ingresa a una enorme cueva.**_

_**Tierra, diez años atrás, nanoha y fate sellan las últimas jewel seeds.**_

_**Bardiche: power charged. **_

_**Rasing heart: Suplying completed. **_

_**En el momento que rasing heart compartió a bardiche de su energía, este pudo sentir, por primera vez, una extraña esencia mágica y a pesar de no saber a qué se debía, tomó la decisión de confiar en aquella chica mágica todo con la finalidad de proteger a su dueña, fate. **_

_**Bardiche: Sealing form. Set up. **_

_**-Bardiche…- Fate se sorprendió pues su dispositivo había decidido por ella. **_

…

_**Al usar el thunder rage y el divine buster para sellar aquellas jewel seeds un escudo mágico que estaba en el fondo del océano sufrió una grieta.**_

…

_**Sin embargo ningún mago pareció darse cuenta, tampoco la administración que ya vigilaba la zona. A partir de ese momento bardiche permaneció vigilando en silencio, ¿acaso solo él lo había percibido? **_

_**Tierra, diez años atrás, enfrentamiento de nanoha y fate en el mar.**_

_**Cuando nanoha atacó a fate con su starlight breaker, durante el breve momento que fate estuvo bajo el agua bardiche realizó un escaneo de la parte profunda, después nanoha los rescataría. **_

-Arf, ya casi es hora de irnos – lindy se pone de pie y abre el paraguas que estaba sobre el pasto.

-Pero fate está aquí… - la pequeña arf se queda con la última flor que tiene en la mano – y yo debo permanecer a su lado, porque fate es mi familia y yo soy su familia… ¿verdad? –

-Sí…- lindy no evita cerrar su puño con fuerza y luchar internamente para no llorar. Apenas hace ocho años habían formado esa familia y ahora nada queda de esa persona, pronto desaparecerá la última muestra de su existencia en aquel ser llamado arf, y saber que arf no es consciente de ello es algo tan doloroso que quiere llorar.

_**Tierra, diez años atrás, nanoha, fate y hayate destruyen el programa del libro de las tinieblas. **_

_**Una vez más el escudo se vio afectado, más grietas se formaron, ahora rasing heart y schwertkreuz lo percibieron.**_

_**En ese momento schwertkreuz estaba por informarle a hayate sobre su hallazgo pero esta se desmayó. **_

_**Por su parte rasing heart comenzó a buscar en su base de datos, de acuerdo a su memoria esta magia ya la había presenciado tiempo atrás, tal vez antes de conocer a nanoha. **_

-Esta es la llave para al hazard – chrono vuelve a hablar y nuevamente los murmullos y las exclamaciones se hacen escuchar. Todos están atónitos, aterrados y jail sonríe todavía con más cinismo.

_**Tierra, diez años atrás, semanas después de que hayate comenzara a recuperarse satisfactoriamente. **_

_**-¿Hm? ¿schwertkreuz, estás buscando algo en el libro?- hayate entra a su cuarto después de haber comido, schwertkreuz cierra el libro y vuela hacia su ama – hahahaha ¿qué es eso? ¿Me estás mimando? – el dispositivo juega con ella. **_

_**En el libro de su ama no hay información que le de una pista de lo que fue aquella magia en el fondo del océano. **_

_**Por su parte, alguien, en lo más recóndito de alguna dimensión perdida festeja el despertar.**_

_**Mid childa, cinco años atrás. **_

_**-Nee, fate-chan…- **_

_**-Dime- **_

_**-Hay… - nanoha desvió la mirada – hay… aaalgo que-**_

_**-¿Pasó algo malo con hayate?- preguntó fate bajando la mirada, como amiga debía apoyar la relación de nanoha ¿no?**_

_**-¿Con hayate-chan?- nanoha no entendió por qué deberían hablar de hayate hasta que recordó lo que su comandante le había dicho aquel día en el hospital - ¡No, claro que no, entre hayate-chan y yo no hay nada como eso que ella dijo! – movía las manos desesperada, cosa que hizo que fate se riera un poco aliviada, ese comportamiento era muy común en nanoha cuando cosas así pasaban - ¡además a hayate-chan le gusta mucho reinforce y a mi…!- se tapó la boca. **_

_**-¡Lo sabía!- fate arrojó una piedra al lago, su semblante se veía seguro, nada parecido a unos segundos atrás.**_

_**Después de haber dejado a rasing heart con yuuno en la biblioteca infinita fueron a pasear, la noche era estrellada y con dos hermosas lunas, la cena podía esperar. **_

_**-Reinforce debe estar muy contenta entonces- ahora sonrió para sí misma.**_

_**-¿Eeeeh, por qué?- **_

_**-¡Oh! Porque hace unos días me pidió ayuda para poder expresarle sus sentimientos a hayate- dijo contenta, nanoha se sorprendió- así que por eso se ve tan contenta… jejeje- se burló con una sonrisa pícara- ahora tengo con qué molestarla mañana csss jejeje – **_

_**-Un momento, ¿y por qué querrías molestar a rein-chan?- preguntó nanoha.**_

_**-Porque ella a veces me molesta cuando le hablo de…- se tapó la boca, asustada.**_

_**-Nyahaha así que rein-chan y fate-chan se llevan muy bien, no lo sabía- nanoha mueve sus pies en el agua fría del lago. **_

_**-¡Pe-pero… pero nanoha es mi número uno!- dijo fate ruborizada. **_

_**-¿En serio?- nanoha la miró un poco… decepcionada, fate lo notó, ¿era una señal o algo así? Regañaría a rein y a arf si lo que le dijeron de las señales era mentira.**_

_**-¡Quiero decir… e… nanoha es mi número uno en tooodo el mundo!- extendió los brazos -¡en mi vida no hay alguien más importante que tú! Aunque arf es mi tsukaima…- sintió que nanoha la abrazaba – ahh… e… na-na… ¿nanoha?- no se podía mover por lo nerviosa que estaba. **_

_**-Fate-chan también es… la persona más importante de mi vida- recargó su cabeza en el hombro de fate. **_

_**Por su parte fate no sabía qué hacer, ¿abrazarla estaría bien? – al diablo con los modos, nanoha ¿quieres ser mi novia?- fate la tomó por los hombros y la miró como si estuviera enfrentando al enemigo más peligroso de su vida. **_

_**-¡Aja!- una voz las sacó de su momento – te dije que sería fate quien lo dijera, beeeh- hayate apareció de entre los árboles y arbustos seguida de una chica un poco menos alta… **_

_**-¡Mooou, eso fue lo que yo dije, no tú!- una voz conocida le siguió. **_

_**Nanoha y fate, rojas como tomate voltearon a ver a las recién llegadas, la sorpresa que se llevaron cuando vieron a una niña de larga cabellera celeste caminar mano con mano al lado de hayate.**_

_**-¡¿REIN?!- gritaron al mismo tiempo. **_

_**Tierra, ocho años atrás. **_

_**-¿Reinforce II, eh?- hayate miraba a la pequeña entidad mágica que había nacido, una pequeña criatura de apenas unos centímetros de grande.**_

_**-Ama hayate…- la pequeña entidad balbuceó mientras dormía. **_

_**-Jejeje… rein- no dejó de mirarla toda la noche hasta el día siguiente que despertó porque aquella entidad mágica le llamaba. **_

_**Ese día rein conocería a todos los wolkenritter, a nanoha y fate, a los miembros del buró con los que hayate trabajaba y despertaría en hayate su lado más oculto.**_

_**Hayate no permitía que los demás tocaran a su pequeña entidad mágica, cosa que le sorprendió incluso a ella misma.**_

-El al hazard y la santa cuna, nunca antes alguien se había hecho de ambas reliquias- chrono habla y es interrumpido por scaglietti.

-Admito que fue un poco difícil encontrar el al hazard pero gracias a aquella mujer logré encontrar las coordenadas de un portal dimensional oculto, y de la santa cuna… bueno, eso para mí fue una gran sorpresa también, ¿quién diría que estaba en un lugar como ese?- jail levanta sus manos en seña de que nadie lo creería.

-Dime ¿para qué necesitabas eso? Llevaste años de investigación y cantidades obscena de capital e inversiones privadas-

-Para poder convertirme en un dios y que todos aclamen y teman a mi nombre-

-Si tú quisieras podrías haberte hecho dueño de muchas galaxias, pero no lo hiciste, ¿por qué?-

-Hmmm~ ¿no sé?- jail echa a reír.

-Ahora se llama a schwertkreuz, adelante – el soldado llama, el dispositivo se eleva y en el movimiento algunas partes se rompen y caen como polvo – schwertkreuz, dispositivo mágico perteneciente a la comandante de la sección seis, Hayate yagami –

- Schwertkreuz, lamento la pérdida de tu ama pero por favor, bríndanos tu apoyo para limpiar el nombre de fate- chrono habla al dispositivo. __

Schwertkreuz: Es un placer.

_**Mid childa, cinco años atrás. **_

_**-¡Ngh!- nanoha siente una fuerte punzada en la cabeza. **_

_**-¿Cómo se encuentra, shamal?- fate pregunta agarrando la mano de la castaña que se queja en la cama. **_

_**-No estoy segura pero con esto podrá descansar al menos esta noche, ¿desde cuándo comenzó a sentirse así?- **_

_**-¡Ahhhg!- nanoha se vuelve a quejar y aprieta la mano de fate.**_

_**-Empezó hace cinco días- limpia la frente de nanoha, tiene fiebre – pero entonces solo era un pequeño dolor de cabeza…- **_

_**-Hace cinco días, esto no es normal… dime, fate-chan, ¿hubo algo diferente de lo rutinario? - **_

_**-Nada… e… fue al cuartel de la sección y realizó trabajo de oficina, comimos lo de siempre… - **_

_**-¿Estás segura? No hubo algo más, el más pequeño detalle- según shamal recordaba, nanoha había sido restringida de su poder mágico dejándola en un simple 30%.**_

_**Nanoha se volvió a quejar -¡gyaaah!- su cuerpo comenzó a expulsar energía mágica que se disparaba como pequeñas flamas rosa. Fate la abrazó y le dijo palabras para calmarla, pero nanoha no podía dejar de quejarse a causa de aquel extraño dolor. La rubia comenzó a sentir que la piel que entraba en contacto con nanoha sufría quemaduras, aun así no se alejó.**_

_**-¿Qué me dices de rasing heart?- sugirió cerrando los ojos a causa del dolor que comenzaba a sentir en su piel – los dispositivos mágicos nos sirven para regular nuestra magia ¿cierto? ¿puede rasing heart tener algo que ver en esto?- preguntó transformándose y creando un escudo alrededor de su cuerpo y el de nanoha. **_

_**-¡Es cierto! ¿Dónde está rasing heart?- preguntó poniéndose de pie.**_

_**-¡Yuuno lo tiene en la biblioteca infinita! – **_

_**-¡Entonces allá es a donde iremos!- abrió un portal y entraron con nanoha en brazos, si la teoría de fate era cierta, y así era porque shamal lo sabía, una vez nanoha recuperara a rasing heart sus niveles mágicos volverían a la normalidad. **_

-¿Cuánto tiempo queda antes de que desaparezcamos?- pregunta zafira con una hoja del tomo de su ama.

**EL DEMONIO Y EL DESTINO**

**(Fin de la séptima parte)**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Dos años atrás, en alguna dimensión, algún planeta habitado por bestias gigantes. **_

_**Fate vuela por los alrededores – Bardiche, ¿estás seguro que fue por aquí?- pregunta en su guante, la misión no parece riesgosa así que no piensa llevar a bardiche en su forma liberada. **_

_**Bardiche: sí, señor.**_

_**-¿Por qué yo no siento nada? – pregunta mirando al frente, sigue volando a una baja altura. **_

_**-Hey fate, ¿cómo va todo?- hayate le llama desde su dispositivo. **_

_**-Solo hay formas de vida débiles, nada que pueda causar problemas y hasta ahora lo único malo es que me quedan dos días más para mi reporte en la estación- siguen volando.**_

_**Bardiche: Señor, enemigo acercándose, veinte segundos para la colisión.**_

_**-¿Colisión?- preguntó, más duda aún ¿por qué no sentía ninguna esencia mágica?- ¡gwaaah!- **_

_**-¡Fate! ¡¿estás bien?! ¡¿qué pasó?!- hayate preguntó preocupada, el comunicador parecía no escucharse bien. **_

_**Algo chocó de lleno contra fate, enviándola al mar de agua viscosa y amarga -¡bardiche, carga cartuchos!- salió rápidamente y se limpió la cara, lo que vio frente a ella la dejó petrificada – ¿na… nano…ha?- preguntó acercándose a aquella figura, entonces la figura la atacó sacando una esfera mágica de la palma de su mano y arrojándola perfectamente a la cara de la rubia, enviándola ahora contra un enorme montículo de rocas. **_

_**-¡Fate, responde ¿qué está pasando allá?!- en su oficina hayate se ponía de pie y comenzaba a caminar de un lado a otro, se transformó y a punto de abrir un portal volvió a escuchar la voz de fate.**_

_**-Es…tá viva… - fue lo único que escuchó.**_

_**-¿De qué estás…?- antes de terminar su pregunta una imagen apareció enviada por bardiche – no puede ser… - se dejó caer en el asiento. **_

_**Ese sería el primero de varios encuentros con los clones de aquel demonio blanco. **_

Yuuno se acerca a arf y acaricia su cabeza, se quita los anteojos y los guarda en su bolsillo – pronto dejará de doler- dicho esto arf reacciona y voltea a verlo asustada.

_**-Perdón… jajaja ¿qué dijiste?- hayate rio nerviosa mirando aquel objeto y aquel documento sobre su escritorio. **_

_**-Dije que renuncio- fate está de pie frente a ella, mirándola seriamente. **_

_**-Es una broma de mal gusto… te lo dije, si te desesperas perderás más que eso- le devuelve el papel pero fate no lo toma – andaaa – sigue sin tomarlo.**_

_**En el lugar sólo se escucha el golpeteo de un reloj de pared que rein había llevado a la oficina tiempo atrás, según sus palabras "porque le gustaba ese sonido tic toc que hace"**_

_**-… ahhh… - hayate respiró hondo - ¿ya se te nubló la mente? ¿ya no puedes más? ¿sientes que morirás otra vez si no estás con "ella"? ¿tan débil eres, fate-chan? ¿tan poca resolución para la enforcer más talentosa? - agachó la mirada, su mano seguía extendida hacia fate, con el documento todavía ahí, si había una posibilidad de que pudiera evitar lo que ya temía desde el último enfrentamiento…**_

_**-Lo digo con toda resolución, hayate – apretó los puños – la voy a recuperar sin importar lo que tenga que hacer- su mirada era muy determinada y por eso hayate no quería ver.**_

_**-Así que… la próxima vez que nos encontremos… ¿tendré que dispararte? – sonrió ocultando su mirada. **_

_**-Por eso será mejor que no nos busques…- fate seguía seria.**_

_**-¿Y si me niego a dejarte libre… qué harás?- colocó el papel otra vez en el escritorio, todavía sin mirar a los ojos de aquella chica.**_

_**-Aun así me iré… - finalmente fate desvió la mirada, sintiendo dolor al decir eso –pero eres mi comandante y mi amiga… por eso quería que al menos… - volteó a ver a hayate y le sonrió con profunda tristeza – que al menos tú… - unas lágrimas comienzan a caer – lo sepas – sus ojos se veían tan tristes, tanto como los de la comandante que también lloraba en una sonrisa de profunda pena. **_

_**Nuevamente el silencio, ambas sonriéndose mientras lloran, el tiempo pasó como una brisa de paz, sabían que no habría marcha atrás, después de esto, error o no… ya no podrían arrepentirse.**_

_**-Hagámoslo con estilo- hayate se puso de pie - ¿qué dices? Para conmemorar el día que fate-chan se portó como una niña caprichosa y rebelde- le extiende una mano a fate y le sonríe con gran cariño después de limpiarse las lágrimas- si te gano harás lo que digo pero si ganas te dejaré en libertad con todo lo que eso conlleva- le guiña. **_

_**-Jejeje… si mal no recuerdo… - fate le sonrió de la misma manera y sacó a Bardiche de su bolsillo – podríamos decir que esta será la primera- **_

_**-Y única, no se te olvide- hayate le interrumpe haciendo aparecer en su mano a Schwertkreuz, ambas entran al portal que hayate acaba de crear. **_

_**-Jeje, y única, y única… vez que yo te gane en un combate- ambas pisaron el gran salón de entrenamiento, hecho especialmente para el entrenamiento de hayate, así que contaba con un gran campo mágico de protección.**_

_**-¡JUM!- hayate infló sus mejillas y levantó la cabeza con orgullo – soy mejor que ustedes, por eso soy su comandante- ambas echaron a reír mientras dos potentes luces las envolvían, al desaparecer esos fuertes resplandores ambas ya estaban con sus barrier jackets. **_

_**-Así que… solo debo derrotarte…- fate se puso en modo ofensivo, después de todo con hayate la defensa era un poco más problemática.**_

_**-Síp, pero recuerda, solo por hoy puedes usar toda tu fuerza, no te contengas que yo no lo haré- le volvió a guiñar –entonces… fate-chan- se puso en defensa. **_

_**-Dime, hayate- **_

_**-No dejaré que me ganes- **_

_**-Lo sé, no es fácil contigo- fate hizo una expresión de molestia fingida. **_

_**-Jajajaja, rein decía lo mismo, ahora veo quién le enseñó eso- ambas sonrieron con añoranza, todos sus buenos recuerdos con las personas que querían pasaron como un cálido abrazo en sus corazones.**_

_**-Hayate-**_

_**-Ahora tú interrumpes, estoy segura que ni siquiera tienes ánimos de pelear- cruzó los brazos y levantó una ceja, también fingiendo molestia. **_

_**-Jajaja, no es eso, de por sí no quiero ir en serio contra ti… - dejó su postura de combate y abrazó a bardiche mientras cerraba los ojos - solo quiero decirte… - abrió los ojos para fijarlos en hayate – yo nunca te culpé por esto, nanoha tampoco lo habría hecho, sé que lo hiciste con la mente fría, por eso eres nuestra gran comandante y nos enorgullece decirlo, todas las decisiones que tomaste no fueron errores- **_

_**Su sonrisa era tan sincera que hayate volvió a sentir que el corazón se le partiría en cualquier momento – nunca debí enviarla sabiendo las condiciones en las que se encontraba… no… nunca debí ocultarte lo que le sucedía, perdóname- las lágrimas fueron limpiadas por una mano cálida cubierta por un guante de combate, fate estaba al frente sonriéndole. **_

_**-Gracias a ti pude convivir con nanoha mucho más tiempo del que hubiera podido en la tierra, gracias a ti y tu imprudencia fingida nosotras pudimos estar más cerca de lo que jamás imaginamos que podíamos y gracias a ti vivimos los momentos más felices de nuestras vidas, gracias a ti… ahora puedo ser fuerte y decir con seguridad que todo va a estar bien, porque todo lo que amamos está aquí y tú velas por todos siempre. Hayate… no existe en ninguna galaxia una persona más noble y gentil que tú…- fate la abrazó sintiendo que también iba a llorar, puede escuchar los sollozos de hayate pero está decidida, como dijo antes… "ya no hay marcha atrás" – y por eso te enfrentaré con todo lo que tengo- **_

_**-Fate-chan…- **_

_**-Sé que algún día podrás perdonarte y sentirte libre también- fate dio unos pasos hacia atrás.**_

_**-Solo quiero volver a quellos días en que las tres sonreíamos, bromeábamos y nos divertíamos- hayate hizo aparecer su libro. **_

_**Ambas se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron por última vez.**_

_**Una fuerte explosión en medio de las dos anunció el inicio del combate, mientras afuera todos seguían trabajando sin saber lo que dentro de aquel campo ocurría. **_

El juicio está siendo transmitido en muchas dimensiones, todos los cuarteles lo ven, en aquel hermoso y verde campo muerto los rayos y truenos comienzan a empeorar así como las nubes grises se vuelven más oscuras.

_**Las sirenas comenzaron a sonar en todo el cuartel, soldados corriendo de un lado a otro y pilotos abordando grandes aeronaves, oficiales enviando avisos a todos los demás cuarteles, la comandante hayate yagami informaba "A todos los cuarteles de la TSAB, Fate Testarossa Harlaown ha cometido traición. Intento de asesinato contra la comandante de la sección 6, emboscada en la sala de entrenamiento. Se exige su destitución inmediata como enforcer y se solicita apoyo para capturarla. La maga de rango SSSS, fate testarossa harlaown, se dirige a reunirse con el terrorista dimensional jail scagiletti. A como de lugar, evitar que llegue a él"**_

_**Todo mundo en el buró quedó estupefacto, ¿Qué la enforcer más destacada y más honesta se ha aliado al terrorista más peligroso delos tiempos? Debía ser un error, lindy, chrono, amy y yuuno estaban como todos los demás, debía ser un erro, debía ser eso. **_

_**-¡Ama fate!- arf leyó el comunicado en la pantalla de yuuno, desde tiempo atrás se quedaba ahí para ayudar a fate en sus investigaciones, por suerte lindy estaba ahí, en cuanto arf leyó ese comunicado intentó correr a buscar a su ama, lindy la detuvo encadenándola – ¡Suéltameee! ¡SUÉLTAMEEEEE, FATE ME NECESITA!- gritó entre ladridos, tomó su forma de bestia y siguió tratando de liberarse, no importó cuánto lo hiciera, su cuerpo comenzó a tener heridas por el exceso de presión que causaba al intentar romper aquellas cadenas y ataduras. **_

_**-¡Arf-san!- lindy la abrazó. **_

_**-¡FATEEEEE FATEEEEE!- echó a llorar mordiendo en desesperación el hombro de lindy - ¡QUIERO IR CON FATE!- volvió a transformarse en aquella pequeña humana con orejas y cola y abrazó a lindy escondiendo su cara cubierta de lágrimas - ¡fate…!- **_

_**-Arf-san… debes ser fuerte, fate no quería que sufrieras por sus actos- lindy hizo una señal a yuuno.**_

_**-Arf…- yuuno conjuró un hechizo que hizo que arf se durmiera contra voluntad – lo siento…- **_

Schwertkreuz: Mi honorable ama siempre estuvo al pendiente de los movimientos de la enforcer Fate Testarossa Harlaown. Desde que la entrenadora de combate Nanoha Takamachi falleciera mi honorable ama prestó primordial atención a la enforcer. El día que la enforcer la hirió causándoles daños irreparables, fue originalmente mi honorable ama quien decidió el modo de liberación.

Una enorme pantalla aparece y Schwertkreuz comienza a transmitir un video, era la pelea de hayate y fate, aquí está la primer muestra de inocencia. Un engaño.

_**-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA, MAGNÍFICOOO!- jail comenzó a aplaudir, de entre las sombras apareció fate quien en seguida se despojó de su barrier jacket y entregó a bardiche a scaglietty – mi querida fate, bienvenida a tu humilde hogar – sujetó a bardiche y sonrió de lado.**_

_**-¿Puedo verla?- preguntó fate con un semblante frio. **_

_**-Adelante, adelante, ella está recuperándose en el laboratorio- con un movimiento de sus dedos unas puertas que aparecieron de la nada se abrieron – entra, entra, yo tengo que hacer algunas cosas con este pequeño – **_

_**Fate pasó por aquellas puertas, al otro lado estaba nanoha en un gran tubo con líquido, al lado estaba rasing heart en otro tubo con líquido, ambas con las mismas conexiones en lugares parecidos – nanoha…- fate acarició el cristal que las separaba, nanha abrió los ojos muy levemente y sonrió para después volver a cerrarlos. **_

**-No hay marcha atrás…- permaneció de pie, viendo a su demonio blanco. **

**EL DEMONIO Y EL DESTINO**

**(Fin de la octava parte)**

**Notas de autor:**

En cuanto a dispositivos, cada uno tenía su estilo, ¿no? Creo que si bardiche llamaba a fate "señor" y rasing heart llamaba a nanoha "ama", recordando el rango de los caballeros cuando se referían a hayate lo hacían en un nivel de respeto superior así que decidí que "mi honorable ama" quedaría bien para ella que es de clase belka. Eso y que adoro a hayate, soy fiel seguidor del mapache, yeah!

**Autor del mal. **


	9. Chapter 9

_**-Nanoha- fate habló ofreciendo un trozo de aquel alimento en sus manos. La persona a su lado no respondió ni se movió –vamos, come un poco, enfermarás si no lo haces- le sonrió preocupada, nanoha seguía sin prestarle atención.**_

_**-Demonio blanco- jail llamó, nanoha volteó mostrando cero expresiones, fate en su puño trituró la pieza de alimento que le estaba ofreciendo a nanoha y dedicó una mirada furiosa al científico - ¿podrías explicarle a nuestra invitada cómo funciona tu organismo?- los tres estaban sobre un edificio, varios kilómetros frente a ellos estaba la base principal del buró, jail cruzaba los brazos y esperaba el sonar de una alarma en su pantalla que marcaba una hora en específico. Nanoha y fate estaban al lado suyo, habían pasado varias semanas desde que fate escapara de la sección seis. **_

_**-Sí, amo- respondió y volteó a ver a fate, igual cero expresión.**_

…

_**Algún planeta, cinco años atrás, expedición final. **_

_**-Nanoha, ten cuidado- vita se colocó frente a ella para protegerla, varias máquinas autómatas aparecieron de la nada y las rodearon. **_

_**-Nyahaha, vita-chan puedo cuidarme en serio- rio nerviosa recordando que antes de salir a aquella expedición hayate le dijo a todos que nanoha estaba embarazada y que el padre era fate y al parecer todos le iba a hacer caso porque hasta ese momento nadie le había dejado ayudar en lo más mínimo, se sentía más como una turista con varios guías ayudándola. **_

_**-Lo sé pero yo soy tu subordinada directa así que déjame hacer algo, si no puedo sola con esto entonces ayúdame pero mientras baste solo conmigo no te metas o te mato, ¿entendiste?- la verdadera indicación de hayate antes de salir a ese lugar había sido "evitar en lo más posible que nanoha tenga que pelear, no se lo digan" si era lo que su comandante dijo entonces nadie preguntaría por qué lo único seguro era que cuando lo dijo se veía preocupada así que todos los tripulantes de la expedición hicieron lo indicado – ¡¿Oye, en serio el padre es fate?!- preguntó vita sonriendo de lado mientras preparaba a graft eisen para pelear. Quería mantener a nanoha sin preocupaciones. **_

_**-¡Cla-claro que no!- nanoha dijo molesta y sonrojada - ¡A-además fate-chan y yo ni siquiera hemos…!- **_

_**-¡Je, ya entendí ya entendí, en serio no puedo creer que no lo hayan hecho ese día- dijo en voz baja eso último y voló con graft eisen destruyendo varias de aquellas máquinas. **_

_**-Ah, yo también iré- nanoha preparó a rasing heart también pero antes de despegar signum la detuvo.**_

_**-No es necesario, también estoy aquí, yo me encargo de ayudar a vita- dio unas palmadas en la cabeza de la castaña. **_

_**-Pe-pero entonces no haré nada- dijo incómoda al sentirse inútil. **_

_**-Hm… puedes ayudar a hacer el reporte, te lo encargo – le entregó un tablero con papeles – además testarossa me asesinará si algo le pasa a su futuro hijo o hija – bromeó dejando a nanoha roja como tomate y despegó hacia donde estaba peleando vita, otros magos también peleaban en otros sectores del planeta. **_

-El proyecto "fate" trajo un resultado sorprendente, algo sin precedentes en la historia de la ciencia y la magia, gracias a tus estudios precia testarossa logró lo que nadie ha logrado y pasó a la historia como una científica temible y demente – chrono mira a jail y con un movimiento afirmativo da a entender a amy que es momento de su participación – antes del proyecto fate tú lograste algo mucho más complicado y peligroso. Así que… ¿exactamente para qué era el proyecto fate? Si era algo increíblemente menor a comparación de esto- una nueva pregunta es lanzada al aire.

Amy camina al centro del lugar y una pantalla gigante se despliega, el título del proyecto: mago definitivo.

_**-¡Jail scaglietti ríndete o abriremos fuego!- gritó un soldado en el aire. **_

_**-Hm~ proyecto fate, ¿te importaría hacerte caso de esta escoria?- llamó a la rubia que vestía su barrier jacket frente a él y nanoha, defendiéndolos de los soldados de la TSAB -¿o quieres que lo haga mi querido demonio blanco?- se acercó a nanoha y acarició su rostro. **_

_**-Ya lo hago yo- respondió bajando la mirada y levantando a su nuevo bardiche. Eso era solo una muestra del ego del científico.**_

_**-Css jujuju ¿qué tal esto, gente del buró?- varias pantallas aparecieron transmitiendo eso en todo mid childa y en cada estación de la TSAB – mi nuevo juguete, jajajajaja y la hija pródigo regresa a casa jajajaja- dice mientras fate comienza a pelear contra los magos. **_

_**Arf sigue peleando por salir de esa jaula antimagia, no soporta ver así a su ama.**_

_**Hayate mira enojada desde su escritorio, aprieta en sus manos a schwertkrewz, quiere salir al rescate pero si lo hace seguro cosas malas pasarán en su sección, hay cientos de máquinas autómatas rodeando el lugar.**_

_**Tierra, seis años atrás, fin de semana, en el café midori-ya.**_

_**-Ahh… de verdad disculpe, no era mi intensión ensuciar su saco- fate se disculpa con un hombre de cabellera violeta. **_

_**-No te preocupes, es un café, estas cosas suelen pasar- le sonríe amigable. **_

_**-No, pero… por favor permítame…- miró a los lados, tomó una servilleta y trató de limpiar la manga del saco, un momento atrás ella llevaba un capuccino en su mano cuando aquel hombre apareció de la nada y chocaron. **_

_**-¡Fate-chan, lo siento, se me hizo un poco tarde!- nanoha entra al café y se disculpa sin notar lo que había ocurrido -¿fate-chan?- le habla al no escuchar respuesta, mira a aquel hombre de cabello violeta y ojos dorados, el hombre le sonríe amigablemente. **_

_**-Ah, nanoha, lo siento, es que… tuve un accidente con el saco de este señor y debo limpiar esto, en verdad lo siento- ahora mira de nuevo al hombre. **_

_**-Jajaja ya dije que no tienes que preocuparte- el hombre levanta las manos indicando que está todo bien. **_

_**-Ya sé, fate-chan préstame un momento esto, en seguida regreso- nanoha toma el saco y entra a la cocina del café.**_

_**-Ah, entró sin pedir permiso, eso la meterá en problemas con los dueños- el hombre miró sorprendido. **_

_**-Jeh, no hay problema, sus padres son los dueños de este café- fate sonríe.**_

_**-¡Ah, vaya!- el hombre alborota su cabeza y sonríe sorprendido – creí que le causaríamos problemas a esa chica- extendió su mano hacia fate – lo siento, parece que tardaremos un poco aquí y no me he presentado- sonríe. **_

_**-De veras lo siento- fate vuelve a hacer una reverencia. **_

_**-Jajaja no te preocupes, me llamo jail scaglietti, soy un científico y trabajo para una compañía de fármacos, no soy de por aquí, acabo de llegar hace unos días y estoy conociendo los alrededores, planeaba tomar un café pero mira jaja parece que tomare otro- sonrió.**_

_**-Um… fate testarossa harlaown, mucho gusto – fate acepta el saludo y toman unos asientos mientras esperan a que aquella chica vuelva con el saco. **_

_**-¿Fate? Que nombre más extraño- dijo un poco divertido – pero se escucha bien, no sé, te queda- pidió un espresso y otro capuccino para la rubia. **_

_**-Eh… ¿gracias?- dijo un poco sonrojada, le parecía extraño que alguien dijera eso tan fácilmente, bebió de su capuccino. **_

_**-Pero creo que contigo queda un nombre más femenino, hm… no sé… - la miró a los ojos, fate se sintió extraña al esperar escuchar cuál podría ser aquel nombre para ella –¡Ya sé! – dio un golpecito en su mano - ¡Alicia! Síp, Alicia te quedaría muy bien también- sonrió para sí mismo, por su parte fate quedó en blanco, se veía sorprendida- Oh, disculpa, seguro no es divertido que te cambien el nombre jaja, disculpa en serio – el hombre se disculpó apenado. **_

_**-No… no… está bien, no es para tanto jeje – fate sonrió un poco nerviosa. **_

_**-¿Y aquella señorita es tu amiga? – preguntó con una sonrisa divertida. **_

_**Aquella expresión no pasó desapercibida para fate quien se sonrojó – n… no, es decir sí, eh… es mi amiga, yo tampoco era de aquí, me mudé cuando tenía nueve años, ella es mi amiga desde entonces- sonrió para sí misma. **_

_**-Mhhm- jail sonrió divertido de nuevo – se nota- dijo burlonamente haciendo que fate volviera a ponerse roja. **_

_**-Lo siento, tardé un poco más pero aquí está, tadaaa – extiende el saco, ya está limpio.**_

_**-Oh vaya, gracias, señorita- el hombre agradece amablemente – entonces creo que ya será hora de irme, creo que llegaré un poco tarde al trabajo jajaja- se puso el saco y pagó la cuenta. **_

_**-Gusto en conocerlas, señoritas, fate-san tomemos otro café un día de estos, podrían ayudarme a conocer este lugar – se despidió y salió del café. **_

_**-Nee, fate-chan ¿lo conoces?- preguntó nanoha sentándose junto a su amiga. **_

_**-M… dijo que su nombre es jail scaglietti y trabaja en una compañía de fármacos- bebió su capuccino, en cuanto lo dejó nanoha lo tomó y bebió lo demás del contenido. **_

_**-Oh, veo que ya conocieron al señor scaglietti, acaba de mudarse la semana pasada – momoko salió a ofrecer unos postres a su hija y a fate – es un hombre muy agradable, ese día ayudó a shiro a subir unas cajas a la bodega- **_

_**-Pero se ve muy joven e inexperto – salió shiro bebiendo una taza de té – aunque tiene mucha fuerza a pesar de ser delgado, jaaah fue de mucha ayuda ese día- bebió de su té. **_

_**-Jeje, siempre pasa a tomar su café en las mañanas y al salir de su trabajo- **_

_**-Es agradable, da esa sensación ¿verdad?- shiro sonríe a su esposa. **_

_**-Entonces es una buena persona ¿verdad?, ¿podemos enseñarle los alrededores?- preguntó nanoha a sus pares.**_

_**-Claro, mientras vayan juntas y lleven a arf, nunca está de más ir con alguien que te cuide – momoko les guiña y vuelve al trabajo seguida por shiro. **_

-Bonito nombre si me lo preguntas- jail le guiña a la chica, interrumpido por el dispositivo en forma de cruz que se coloca frente a la gran pantalla.

Schwertkrewz: Hemos vivido en incontables lugares y tiempos, conocemos todo tipo de magia y ciencia, pero nada como lo que descubrimos en la tierra. Mi honorable ama posee un poder superior al de muchos otros magos y aun con eso no pudo detenerla – el dispositivo vuela cerca de jail – usted es sin duda una persona interesante, si usted poseyera magia sería absolutamente invencible, podría adueñarse de todo y destruir al que se le oponga, pero usted posee un pensamiento que trasciende de esas cosas vanas, usted es después de todo el creador del mago artificial definitivo y se lo agradezco – el dispositivo hace una reverencia mientras más polvo se desprende de él, jail agradece a su reverencia diciendo "no tienes que agradecer" un poco divertido– porque gracias a ella mi honorable ama y sus caballeros fueron liberados de su ciclo autodestructivo, pero todo esto estaba planeado desde antes de que ellas existieran, mi honorable ama y la maga artificial que usted creó, ambas fueron piezas importantes para su trascendencia sobre la ciencia y la magia. Usted solo necesitaba un catalizador para que aquella maga artificial pudiera despertar.

_**-¡Jajaja miren el inmenso poder que tengo!- jail sigue riendo mientras fate sigue peleando con más y más soldados. **_

_**-¿No piensan enviar a esa chica belka? Sería divertido- hayate sigue viendo la transmisión, ahora está más molesta.**_

_**-Si no viene tendré que usar a mi demonio blanco- **_

_**-¡Ya te dije que es suficiente conmigo!- fate le lanza un photon lancer que por escasos centímetros pasa cerca de su cara – así que no te atrevas a usarla- y vuelve a pelar contra los soldados. **_

_**-Proyecto fate no le hables así a tu creador o te castigaré- sonríe de lado - ¡escuchen, dentro de un mes vendré y espero que esta vez sea hayate yagami quien nos reciba!- hayate se levantó estrepitosamente de la silla – en fin, proyecto fate, mátalos a todos- tanto fate como los soldados y hayate y todos los que veían quedaron atónitos. **_

_**Fate apretó su mandíbula ante tal orden - sí…- agachó la mirada otra vez y con su plasma lancer modificado asesinó a todos.**_

-¿por qué me dices esto?- pregunta jail perdiendo un poco la sonrisa.

Schwertkrewz: Mi honorable ama también lo investigó a fondo, señor. Fate testarossa harlaown era ese catalizador que usted necesitaba.

_**Tierra, diecinueve años atrás, en el fondo del océano, dentro de un gran campo de magia, cubierto por rocas y rodeado de especies de vida de las profundidades, la santa cuna se vuelve cede del acontecimiento que iniciaría esta historia. **_

_**-WAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA POR FIN, POR FIIIN, ¡¿QUIÉN ES EL DEMENTE?! ¡¿QUIÉN SE OPONDRÁ A MI AHORA?! ¡HA HA JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA HA JAJAJAJA HAAA SI ESTO NO ES SER UN DIOS ENTONCES DÍGANME QUÉ SOY, SOY MUCHO MEJOR QUE ESO JAJAJAJAJAJA!- Jail ríe a carcajadas, frente a él, dentro de una cápsula con líquidos, cables y la magia comprimida en aquella reliquia… una pequeña criatura de profundos ojos azules, cabello cobrizo y una sonrisa inocente mira a aquel hombre.**_

Es hora de descubrir la verdad del proyecto fate y descubrir la verdadera razón de la existencia de aquella entidad mágica artificial. Tanto fate como nanoha son parte de un mismo todo. Un todo sin sentido.

**EL DEMONIO Y EL DESTINO**

**(Fin de la novena parte)**

**Notas de autor:**

Bien, sé que no he escrito tan rápido como otros días pero tengo algunas actividades y este fin de semana no tendré el tiempo suficiente así que tal vez actualizaré después del miércoles, eso o me escapo para actualizar pero estaré en vigilancia así que creo que no.

Mis disculpas porque tardaré casi una semana y no me gusta cuando estoy tan metido en un fic.

Guest-san: es la original y si no queda claro no hay problema, quedará claro en el avance.

**Autor del mal. **


	10. Chapter 10

-¿Qué quieres decir con que pronto lo olvidaré?- arf recarga sus manos en el pasto y mira a yuuno de forma suplicante, como sospechando lo que el bibliotecario está por decir, como deseando que no lo diga.

-Tu fuente de poder mágico ya no existe… pronto volverás a ser un… -

-¡No lo digas!- arf lo tacklea y en el suelo lo agarra del cuello, sus ojos se ven furiosos.

_**-¿Para qué necesitas a hayate?- de vuelta a al hazard, fate pregunta, ciertamente no sabe el por qué de necesitar a hayate también – ¿apoderarte de la galaxia, el universo?-**_

_**-Ella es una auténtica belkaniana en cuanto a magia se refiere, este trasto no es fácil de controlar con magia de mid childa, ella sería la perfecta fuente de energía y además su libro tiene cierta información que necesito-**_

_**-¿Por qué no usar a sus caballeros guardianes?- pregunta mirando a nanoha perderse en el fondo del pasillo.**_

_**-Pfff por favor, ellos no me proporcionan ni la mitad de poder que necesito, en cambio ella… - extiende sus brazos con gran emoción – ¡Haaahhhh! ¡la magnificencia de un mago belka de rango 6S!, proyecto fate, tú apenas llegas a ser un 4S- la mira con un toque de locura y éxtasis. **_

_**-No permitiré que te metas con mi amiga- fate lo mira de forma amenazante antes de dar media vuelta y perderse por el mismo pasillo.**_

-Kh!- vita desvía la mirada, esa escena le lastima tanto… como si fuera ella. Es cierto, la fuente de su energía ya no está… pronto volverá a ser solo un… - … ¿podremos hacerlo?- pregunta titubeante, signum la mira de reojo sin mover un solo músculo. Permanecerán así, arrodillados ante su ama hasta que el llanto del cielo atraiga a la noche y todo se cubra en tinieblas, en oscuridad.

Hay un secreto que su líder, poniendo su honor de caballero, ha debido guardar a sus propios camaradas.

-Sí, nuestro poder mágico será suficiente- zafira le responde también sin moverse, shamal cierra los ojos queriendo creer en eso también.

_**Tierra diecinueve años atrás, uminari, casa takamachi, por la tarde. **_

_**-Shiro… kun…- momoko comienza a tambalearse y perder el conocimiento. **_

_**-Gh… - shiro toca su cabeza mientras con gran esfuerzo en su mano libre se logra sujetar a una silla para evitar caer al piso – momo… ko… - mira cómo su esposa se desmaya y él la atrapa entre sus brazos, cayendo ambos al piso.**_

_**-¡¿Qué le haces a mis padres?!- Kyouya baja corriendo por los escalones seguido por miyuki quien se acerca a sus padres.**_

_**-¡Mamá, papá!- los mueve pero no responden.**_

_**-¡¿Qué les hiciste?!- sujeta su katana con fuerza dispuesto a atacar a aquel hombre de sonrisa gentil pero antes de que pueda estar siquiera lo suficientemente cerca tanto él como su hermana caen desmayados al igual que sus padres. **_

_**Unos momentos atrás un hombre llegó con un bebé en brazos, diciendo que eran padre e hija perdidos en aquella ciudad, la familia takamachi amablemente les ofreció pasar a su casa, el hombre les contó de su largo viaje en busca de un lugar pacífico para vivir con su pequeña hija. **_

_**Después de una amena charla y de que aquel bebé de profundos ojos azules mostrara total aceptación a los tratos de aquel par de esposos el hombre de cabellera violeta sonrió victorioso, se puso de pie y con algún extraño guante cubriendo una de sus manos hizo que la bebé levitara dejando a los dos terrestres sorprendidos, en seguida con alguna magia rodeó a ambos adultos y los hizo dormir. **_

_**-Ahora ellos serán tus padres, espero que con esto puedas crear un alma, mi querida y perfecta maga definitiva- el hombre creó una enorme barrera mágica cubriendo la ciudad entera, en solo segundos modificó la casa y dejó a la familia estratégicamente colocada, ambos adultos en el sofá, él se acercó y lo colocó entre los brazos de la mujer que sería su nueva madre, deshizo la barrera ya lejos del lugar y todo siguió su curso. **_

_**-¡Niños, miren quién llegó!- shiro llamó a los niños que se encontraban en sus respectivos cuartos, ambos bajaron corriendo. **_

_**-¡Waaah~! Es tan pequeñita- miyuki se inclinó para ver mejor a su nueva hermanita. **_

_**-¿Cómo se llamará?- kyouya pregunta a su madre mientras agarra una de esas pequeñas manos. **_

_**-Nanoha- responden ambos padres al mismo tiempo. **_

_**Desde el cielo, jail observa la escena; cambiar los recuerdos de aquella familia, haciéndoles creer que ese bebé recién nacido era un miembro más fue cosa fácil, todavía quedaba asegurarse de otro detalle para asegurarse de que su mago perfecto pueda desarrollarse adecuadamente… vuela de regreso al al hazard.**_

Schwertkrewz: La magia belka posee una fuerte irregularidad en su flujo, algo que difiere en grandes proporciones con la magia de mid childa; su contenedor mágico poseía una irregularidad todavía más catastrófica al mezclar de forma desmedida ambos tipos de magia – más trozos se desprenden del dispositivo que vuela acercándose a la pantalla – aun sabiendo lo peligroso que esto podía ser usted apostó todo a que lo lograría.

-Soy un genio, claro que lo conseguiría- jail comienza a mostrarse irritado, vuelve a mirar de reojo a rasing heart.

_**Algún lugar en el espacio, algún planeta restringido, catorce años atrás.**_

_**Jail y precia se reúnen, discuten la mejor manera de realizar el proyecto fate, jail ha ganado fama por sus dementes ideas de crear vida mágica artificial, nadie le cree, solo esta mujer desesperada por recuperar a su pequeña hija fallecida.**_

_**-Esta es mi bitácora, todo lo que necesitas está descrito ahí, sobre el lado económico no te preocupes yo me encargaré de todo, necesitamos una fuente de poder aún mayor – recarga su mentón sobre sus manos, precia lo mira con un poco de temor – um… ¿has escuchado hablar del al hazard?- sonríe de lado – si pudiéramos llegar… incluso los muertos podrían ser vuelto a la vida, haaah… por ahora podríamos crear un clon de tu hija fallecida y entregarle sus recuerdos, ¡oh! Es verdad es verdad, necesito que posea una enorme cantidad de magia, eso es todo lo que te pido a cambio- le sonríe y extiende su mano para cerrar el trato. **_

_**-¿Podré recuperar a mi hija?- pregunta precia antes de estrechar aquella mano.**_

_**-Bueno, sería peor el no tenerla, te diré algo, no detendremos esta búsqueda por al hazard entonces cuando lo encontremos seguro tu hija volverá a tu lado-**_

_**El trato fue sellado.**_

Schwertkrewz: fate testarossa harlaown poseía magia genuina de mid childa, esto gracias a sus orígenes y a que usted influyó en precia testarossa para que así se hiciera. El proyecto fate para usted fue una práctica para descifrar el modo en que esta magia opera, también fue, como dije antes, el catalizador.

_**Mid childa cinco años atrás:**_

_**-¡¿REIN?!- gritaron al mismo tiempo.**_

_**-Heeeeh… - rein se escondió sonriendo tímida detrás de hayate.**_

_**-¿Verdad que mi novia es super linda?- hayate sonrió haciendo una "v" con sus dedos. **_

_**-¿Cómo pasó? ¿qué le hiciste?- preguntaron fate y nanoha mirando con sospecha a su comandante. **_

_**-Owowowo, alto ahí que no hice nada para que ella creciera así- hayate puso sus manos frente a ella, por si acaso. **_

_**-Nee, esto… esto… yo lo hice con mi magia – rein avisó saliendo de su escondite. **_

_**-¿Ah sí?- **_

_**-Sí, por fin puedo controlar mi núcleo de enlace y gracias a eso mi cuerpo ya puede tomar su tamaño real- dijo emocionada.**_

_**-Pffffff – fate cubrió su boca y hayate desvió la mirada agarrando su estómago.**_

_**-¿Entonces rein-chan es bajita y siempre se verá como una niña al igual que vita-chan?- nanoha preguntó sin rodeos. **_

_**-¡Moooooou nooo! a diferencia de los caballeros guardianes yo crezco a la misma velocidad que nuestra ama hayate, pero nací cuando ella era muy pequeña así que mi crecimiento comienza desde que puedo controlar mi núcleo, por eso me veo así, cuando nací mi ama – hayate le da un codazo, suave codazo que la hace caer – ¡oye!-**_

_**-Dijimos que a partir de ya me llamarías solo hayate – le dijo burlona y ansiosa por escuchar su nombre dicho por aquella entidad mágica. **_

_**-De acuerdo… - rein se pone de pie y se limpia la ropa – e… cuando nací… haya…. Haya… - **_

_**-Pfffff- otra vez fate intentando no reir, hayate desviando la mirada y nanoha pensando que rein es tierna. **_

_**-Hayate-chan… tenía solo once años… por eso me veo tan pequeña.**_

_**-Espera, entonces cuando hayate-chan tenga dieciocho años, rein-chan se verá de… - nanoha miró alternadamente a la pareja - ¿quince?- rein se sonrojó, algo asó le dijo hayate mientras caminaban antes de toparse con este dúo.**_

_**-Hayate – fate pone su mano en el hombro de su comandante – no vayas a meterle mano cuando seas mayor de edad- **_

_**-¿Entonces mientras ambas seamos menores no hay problema? Descuida, ya lo había pensado – les guiña y las tres se ponen rojas. **_

_**-Haya… hayate-chan je je je es bro…?- **_

_**Antes de que rein terminara hayate habló – voy en serio, quiero disfrutar de esto y aquello contigo y no creo que pueda esperar hasta que tu apariencia sea de alguien mayor de edad y no creo que tú sí quieras esperar mucho- todas quedan boquiabiertas, sin duda hayate no va con rodeos – y ustedes dos, ¿planean esperar mucho?- pregunta con una mirada pícara – porque fate-chan, yo digo que nanomff- **_

_**-¡WAAAAAAA! – nanoha le cubrió la boca a hayate, rein y fate las mimaron sin entender.**_

Schwertkrewz: si pudiéramos decir algún defecto en su mago definitivo, este defecto sería que no hay efecto sin causa, la primer misión de fate testarossa harlaown fue sabotear el trabajo en aquellas ruinas, robar las lost logias y buscar la entrada para al hazard, mientras eso pasaba usted estuvo descansando en el fondo del mar encerrado en la santa cuna, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que todas las piezas fueran colocadas en el tablero. Fue usted quien dejó a rasing heart en manos de aquellos excavadores, usted trazó todo un camino, desde la vida que su mago artificial llevaría hasta el momento en que podría utilizarlo para sus verdaderos motivos, no fue una coincidencia que nanoha takamachi y yuuno scrya se conocieran, no fue una gran suerte que rasing heart respodiera perfectamente al poder mágico que emanaba de nanoha takamachi, no fue una mala suerte que fate testarossa harlaown fuera considerada un clon fallido, no fue casualidad que estas magias resonaran una con la otra. Mi honorable ama lo comprendió a tiempo, y es verdad que hayate yagami pudo haber destruido a nanoha takamachi aquella ocasión si tan solo nanoha takamachi no estuviera viva.

_**Tras la feroz batalla dentro del salón de entrenamiento, fate terminó agotada cayendo al piso, escupiendo sangre y con bardiche hecho añicos, hayate por su parte solo un leve rasguño en su brazo, una gran diferencia entre un mago belka rango 6s y un mago de mid childa rango 4s, una diferencia abismal. **_

_**Fate se levanta del suelo y sus lágrimas se dejan ver debajo de ella, sus manos son un par de puños llenos en sangre, su sangre, su barrier jacket también está muy rasgada – ¡GH! ¡MALDICIÓN! ¡MALDICIÓN! ¡MALDICIÓN!- golpea una y otra vez el piso, sus esperanzas de liberarse e ir por nanoha se esfumaron. Ella es una persona que cumple sus promesas y eso es lo que más le duele, se maldice una y otra vez.**_

_**Hayate baja volando con suavidad, sus alas negras desaparecen al igual que su báculo, se inclina y levanta a bardiche, lo acerca a su pecho y suspira deprimida, realmente le duele ver así a una de sus mejores amigas, ella ya lo experimentó algunos años atrás, el perder a la persona con la que deseaste crecer y a la que deseaste proteger y amar el resto de tu vida es una de las cosas más dolorosas que puedan ocurrir; en un instante perderlo todo ante tus ojos y no poder hacer nada para cambiar eso, hayate conoce ese dolor a la perfección.**_

_**-Ve por ella- **_

**EL DEMONIO Y EL DESTINO**

**(Fin de la décima parte)**


End file.
